


Siren song

by NinaBeena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actual Murder, Attempted Murder, F/M, Gen, Mermaids, Moray is basically fell Sans, OC's - Freeform, OC's everywhere - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, Paps is awesome, Paps the hero, People Eating, Reader is NOT ok, Sans Is A Dick, Sirens, Torture, Unhealthy Obsession, be safe guys, but thats ok, dark themes, ice-cream, is it cannibalism if you aren't human?, it'll be good again, maybe..., mentions of murder and cannibalism?, reader is a badass, seriously, things are going to get bad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: You aren't a good person, but that's okay, they love you for who you are!





	1. Falling in love is a fucking bitch...

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD BE WORKING ON LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE! BUT NO! HERE'S THIS CRAP!
> 
> Oh well, at least I was productive at something right?

You aren't a good person.

Or, you hadn't been one, before you met the monsters, befriended them and before you met the easy-go-lucky pun-loving skeleton.

You changed for _him_.

Not at first, of course, you just liked to hang with him and trade puns, keeping your more illegal activities a secret from your softer friends.

And then you'd gone and gotten yourself shot.

They guilted you into changing, into "being a better person' like they knew you could be if you just tried, because this was obviously just a rough patch, you obviously didn't want to live a life of crime.

_Obviously..._

But you forced yourself to change, for him, because you'd fallen for him before you could try and stop yourself, cursing your lack of self-control and your ever-growing need to have him approve of you.

But life got better! He confessed his love for you and you were thrilled, two years you spent together, two blissfully happy, sugar sweet, couldn't be better years. You guys wanted to buy a house together, a little four bedroom with a nice backyard out of the city.

Stars you were happy.

And then Sans brought another girl home.

Everything fell apart from there.

He claimed she was his soulmate, that he hadn't meant for this to happen but she was the one made for him, as if you were something he'd settle on, like he hadn't told you that you were his everything.

So you left.

You ripped apart that happy girl and dug up the one you thought you buried, went back to the streets, went back to crime.

You ruled like a damn _QUEEN!_

You ripped apart your love for Sans and buried it beside the happy girl, finding new faults in someone you once thought was perfect.

But you kept your friends, you'd be damned if he was going to take them from you, even if you felt like they were hiding things from you.

So here you are on the pier, not even buzzed as you watch Sans take a knee in front of her, not you, not anymore.

You expected this, what you didn't expect is the ring, your grandmother's engagement ring, being put on her finger.

Something that had been in your family for 7 generations.

A ring that he could've only gotten if he had asked your grandfather for your hand in marriage.

"it's antique." You heard him say. "found it and I thought of you."

You didn't even realize you were running until your feet sunk into the sand under the pier, the sound celebration fading behind you as you ran away, intent on being as far from them as you could be.

He stole from you

Your ring

The one thing your grandmother promised you

**_He stole it!_ **

The sand gave way to rocks and rubble, then slowly to grass as the incline grew steeper, a hill, no, a cliff, you were running up the hill that led to a cliff.

Hadn't you heard a myth about this hill before?

The thought passed as you reached the top, wind whipping your hair around your face and tugging your clothes towards the edge.

 _Come look,_ it whispered, _it's so beautiful..._

You screamed into the wind and it ripped the sound away, carrying it over the churning sea.

_When had the weather turned? When had-_

_Oh..._

The wind ripped you right off the edge.

You were falling.

The water was rising.

You were-

**~~~**

_Hell is surprisingly peaceful..._

You felt like you were floating while simultaneously being cradled in clouds, you were pretty sure that this was the opposite of hell...

When were you going to be tortured?

Maybe you should be happy that you weren't being tortured, but you know all the shit you've done in your life, you know you're going to end up in Hell, so where the fuck were you right now?

Something near you shifted and your cloud bed deflated and the shift set off a chain reaction of pain that had you curling into your knees and hissing.

... uhhh where the fuck were your knees?!

Your eyes flew open as you scrambled to pry your legs apart, or ya know, stare down at the place where your legs should be.

It was instead an electric blue and yellow tail that was so long it curled back on itself while the tip floated lazily through...

_Water..._

_Ok, maybe this was Hell._

You were underwater, underwater!

The silt around you was settling back into place around and over your... tail. You hated thinking that, why the hell did you have a tail? What kind of hell gave you a fucking tail?

You hesitantly run a hand over it, squeaking as the touch sent needle-like tingles through it, almost like it had fallen asleep. "Ok, Hell is really fucking weird."

"really now? heh, didn' know we were in hell."

You shrieked and threw yourself away from the voice, only succeeding in bashing the fuck out of your elbow and bruising your pride.

_Wow, one random voice and you're reduced to a shrieking pansy, pathetic._

Large hands wrap around your middle and bring you back to your seat in the silt. "ey there minnow, take it easy, don' wanna rip up yer tail on yer first day do ya?"

"Easy Moray, the ocean has not been kind to her."

You whipped your head around and found yourself held against a scarred rib cage, making your anger spike as you mistook this skeleton for another. "Let me go right fucking now." You hissed, wiggling out of his hold and, accidentally, propelling yourself away from the group of voices.

And into another rock. "Fucking piece of shit rocks every-fucking-where. Fucking bashing my fucking elbows and shit."

"c'mon minnow, just gotta calm down."

Further from him you realized that it wasn't Sans, not even close.

He was larger than Sans, and so much wider, he could have easily towered over you if he actually had legs, but from his ribs down was a long thick tail, striped and dotted with red, white, yellow and black.

Also, his teeth looked like they would seriously fuck you up, long and needle-thin with small bits clinging to them and that's just so damn unsanitary!

"Dude you need to brush your teeth, that really fucking gross."

He blinked at you before his smirk widened and he picked a bit of the old food from between his teeth. "nah, free snacks."

Giggling pulled your attention away from him to the group behind him, you noticed that they all were human... ish. "Alright, what the fuck is going on? Is this Hell? Cause if it is, it's super half-assed. Are you Satan? No offense but ya look like a guy I know and it's kinda probable that you're Satan."

One of the humans patted Moray on the arm before swimming forward, you took a second to admire her spiked orange tail. "The names Tiger, and you're not in Hell, at least, this isn't my definition of Hell."

She jerked a thumb at Moray. "That gross bastard saved you after you jumped off the cliff, so-"

"I didn't jump." You grumbled, "fucking wind pushed me off."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever the fuck happened, you're here now and if you'll keep calm for a little while we'll explain what's going on.

You groan and settling into the sand, frowning as you found it not as soft as your previous spot. "Alright, I'm listening."


	2. Hello Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn who you are, and a few nifty things as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly adding all the chapters between sleeping and eating

You died, at least that's what Tiger told you, and the ocean decided that you deserved to be brought back as one of her children...

_Wow, well it's not the most fucked up situation you've ever been in at least._

"We just gotta figure out what kind you are, I'm a Mer." Tiger motioned to everyone else, except for a guy near the back that was chilling in the silt. "We all are, except Moray, he a freak of nature."

The skeleton monster wiggled his fingers at you and tried for an innocent smile, he failed.

"Ok, so I'm a Mer?" Seems simple enough, you had a tail and you could now breathe underwater so what else could you be?

Tiger bobbed her head to the side. "Ehhh, not exactly? Any idea how you went over the edge if you didn't actually kill yourself? Cause that could lend to which side you're on."

"I didn't fucking off myself, woulda done it sooner anyway." The last part came out as an angry growl as you thought back on what made you run anyways.

_Sans, it was all his fucking fault, he fucking stole from you! He ruined EVERYTHING!_

You snarled and whipped your tail around yourself, kicking up silt that was carried away by the sudden shifting of the currents. "It's all his fault! I wouldn't be in this fucking mess if he hadn't stolen from me, I DIDN'T EVEN CARE THAT HE TRADED ME FOR HER!"

The current kicked up viciously and tore at the others as you hissed and spat complaints and threats. You weren't in control, didn't even know how the fuck you were going to fix this, how the fuck were you going to get back to land? You had shit to take care of and-

The man from earlier passed through the currents with ease as he made his way over to you, even giving Moray a pat when he passed. "I got this."

You didn't pay him any attention, instead curling into yourself as you screamed, rage and loss mixing together until you could hardly recognize what you'd felt in the first place.

_He left me_

_He threw me away_

_I loved him_

_He stole from me_

_She's so perfect_

_I'm-_

"Heya there, nice ta see a new face around here. Kids here call me Monkey, think ya can calm it a bit? Ya really throwin' everyone for a loop." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and you could see one of the smaller mers spinning away while giggling madly, pursued by a harried-looking Moray.

"What?" _Aren't you just the shining example of the English language?_

Monkey inched forward and held out a hand for you to take. "Names really Monk, but eh, not too picky on what people call me, I'm a Siren, looks like yer one too."

You stared at his hand as his words registered. "So... I make a shit ton of noise and annoy people?"

"pffffft, gotta say minnow, ya ain't the brightest star." Moray chuckled as he finally rounded up all the mers.

"Fucking FIGHT ME YOU OVERGROWN CHEW TOY!"

Your anger only seemed to fuel his amusement as he dissolved into howling laughter, clutching his belly as he curls into himself. "i like ya minnow, got some fire in tha' belly of yers."

You don't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

Monk tsked softly and motioned for you to rest in the silt. "Not quite. Sirens are kinda like the Mers, 'cept for the fact that we have the tendency to kill and eat humans. I guess that could be seen as annoying?." He shrugged before waving a hand to himself. "Sirens are all different. You ever hear of the deep sea anglers that use light to lure prey? I'm like that, I lure ships away and into either storms or I have Moray over there make a whirlpool. Either way, humans are pretty good eats."

_...eating humans..._

_Is it bad that you were actually pretty down for that?_

It's not like you'd never killed before, you'd even had a heartfelt talk with Muffet on how her parents used to prey on humans during the war when rations had been running low and there had been no other choice.

_Why were you even considering this?!_

"damn minnow, never thought ya'd actually be ok wit this, first time for everythin' i guess." Moray chuckled before offering you a wink. "took a while for the lad 'ere to accept it."

Monk huffed at him as his tail, you kinda thought it looked like one of those deep-sea anglers, stirred the sand angrily. "I WAS A PRIEST! PRIESTS DON'T EAT PEOPLE!"

"eh, weren' there some tribes that did? can't 'member right..."

You shrug and shift your tail to curl around you. "I think I learned about those in school. As for the whole 'eating people' thing, I wasn't exactly the best person up there, wouldn't be surprised if you found a few of my... colleagues... floating around."

That earned a few raised eyebrows and a calculative look from Moray. "aight, i'm thinkin' yer gonna fit right in wit us."

Tiger elbowed past Moray and shook a finger at you. "One rule; no eating kids, I don't care if it's the only human you've seen in days, absolutely no eating children."

"one time, tigger, one time!"

Tiger whirled on Moray with a snarl. "They were wearing ducky floaties Moray, DUCKY FLOATIES!" She turned to face you before spinning back to Moray, bright colored spines flaring warningly. "AND IT'S TIGER! NOT FUCKING TIGGER!"

That's actually kind of amusing. "Damn, I was thinking of nibbling on some toddler's toes, gotta ruin all the damn fun Moray."

You watch in amusement as Tiger throws her hands up in exasperation and began swimming away, seemingly a signal for the children that had been hiding behind Moray to now swarm you.

They circle you and coo at the color of your tail, one coming up behind you to gently card their hands through your hair as stray currents tug at it, marveling at the color and giggling as you playfully lunge at them, easily swimming out of reach before returning to poke at you.

You notice that though they appear human, their coloring falls to cooler blue and green tones, aside from Tiger who looked like a ball of sharp flames, they looked like they were made to disappear into their surroundings. "These your kids or just some strays ya decided to take in?"

Monk hums softly and pulls one away from your tail as they attempted to bite it. "No, we talked about this. And they're about as stray as you are, the best kind of family is the one you choose, after all."

_That's... actually a pretty good motto_

_Except for the family I chose that decided to up and abandon me for a shiny new model..._

_Ya know what? Fuck them! They wanna be happy for that scuzzball? Fine! You would be fucking damned if they were gonna take this away from you too, you fucking dared them to try!_

This was yours, you chose this, and hey, who were you to turn down being a fucking badass man-eating mermaid thing?

"Alright, so teach me how to do this whole siren dealio, cause you're fucking stuck with me now."

Morays grin was unsettling, but so was the wide smile that Monk was sending your way. "Yer gonna regret that, so I think you should know you have magic and-"

"I HAVE MAGIC???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it cannibalism if you aren't technically human? Thoughts?


	3. Moon madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon gives you her blessing, and you just want to fuck some shit up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! and then nap time

You were a magical man-eating not mermaid who already had a somewhat murderous streak before the whole, 'yer a mermaid', thing started, so it wasn't that hard to actually fall into your role in the family.

**The hunter**

You and Monk hunted for the family, working together to sink ships and drag down a few people each, enough to satisfy everyone, including Moray, who you learned was a garbage disposal when it came to anything edible

"Are you eating a fucking tire?!"

"...nooo?"

"Are you fucking serious?!"

Anyway, besides Morays atrocious eating habits and the fact that you literally ate people, your life was really improving! You had people that actually cared for you, beyond the fact that you provided them with food, and you never felt happier.

Until the full moon that is.

"Are you shitting me?!" You exclaimed, tail whipping around you as well as a sudden current, sending Monk spinning along with a few of the children. "We can go on land, like with legs and shit?! That's a thing?!"

Monk nodded dizzily and tried to grab one of the giggling mers that floated past. "It's a blessing from the moon, during the day and night of the full moon we are granted our freedom to wander the land, but we have to be back within 24 hours or run the risk of drying out and dying."

You whooped and sped around in circles, once again causing the currents to stir up the water around you. "I can finally go take care of my bank and tie up a few loose ends, is this every month, holy shit I'm so excited, we could hang out on the beach and get ice-cream! I'm going to buy everyone ice-cream!"

The children all swarmed you excitedly, voices rising over each other as they asked about other things you could "buy" on the surface, never having done that themselves, instead choosing to stay on the fringes of society while simply observing.

Monk huffed bemusedly and settled himself in the silt, watching as you talked about stores and clothing and all manner of things that were sold.

It was true that they hardly ever strayed further than the boardwalk, not having the money or the knowledge of the human world to do anything more, having someone new that had both was another blessing for their little family.

Not to mention the way you could go tail to tail with Moray and only get mildly pissed off, that shit was fantastic entertainment.

~~~

The morning of the full moon found you launching yourself out of the ocean and back onto dry land, buck ass naked and absolutely thrilled to feel the rising sun on your back as well as the cool sand of the beach on your stomach.

_Also, your legs felt like jello and gravity was a son of a bitch._

"Fuck this, I might just go back to the water." You hissed as you forced your legs to support you and your back from giving out. "I fucking hate gravity, it's so much easier to swim."

Moray snickered and looped an arm around your waist, leading you to the others who were waiting for you at the opening of a cave a little ways down the beach. "always happen's, jus ' gotta git used ta it."

"I lived up here my entire life! This is **bullshit**!"

Moray just chuckled and passed you off to Monk while he ducked into the cave to drag out a giant locked bin. "a'ight ya guppies, first come first serve, no hittin' er bitin', have at it."

The kids' dove for the bin as Moray stepped back into the cave and pulled out another one and placing it in front of me, Monk, and Tiger. "same goes fer ya, and nobody touches ma shorts er hoody."

You waited for the others to finish rifling through the bin before stepping forward, digging out a long and somewhat tattered black wrap, easily tying it around yourself in a sort of dress.

 _Perhaps not the latest style, but you made it work and looked pretty damn good too._ "Alright, I'm going to head over to my place and grab a few things so I can set a few things straight before coming back so we can all go get some treats with the lil' ones."

Monk nodded and drifted away to break up a fight between a few of the younger mer who were fighting over a sundress and bandanna.

Tiger finished tying up her mane of fiery red hair and smirked as Monk tried to wrest the fabric from the guppies without getting bit. "Don't be too long, and don't be too obvious."

You saluted her and snagged a pair of flipflops before trudging your way up the beach, ready to get your shit dealt with and the past firmly behind you.

You also noticed that Moray seemed to be following you.

You tossed a glance over your shoulder and offered him a sharp smile, slightly pleased that you retained the sharp-toothed aspect of your Siren form. "I don't need a babysitter, I can get around pretty well ya know. Lived up here for a long while."

He shrugged and hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "the boss said ta help ya with carryin' shit, and ta make sure ya don' get the munchies while yer about."

You huffed out an annoyed breath but let him follow you anyways, not like you can actually get him to leave you alone when he had direct orders. "First things first, gotta head to my place and clear whatever the hell is left of it."

He grunted and obediently followed you, watching as you bypassed all the nice neighborhoods and went straight for the docks. "though'cha needed ta go ter yer place, not th' docks."

You shrugged and started weaving your way through machinery, abandoned piles of rope, trash, and the odd rotting fish. "Don't worry 'bout it, almost there."

You focused on the upcoming fence, pausing before breaking into a sprint and leaping at it, easily scaling it and hopping over to the other side.

Where Moray was already patiently waiting, grinning smugly as you glared at him. "Fuck you and fuck your teleportation!"

He snickered. "yer jus' jealous."

"Obviously!"

He nudged you and you snapped your teeth at him good-naturedly, grinning and starting to trudge past the tottering piles of shipping crates to a rather rusty looking one that was nearly hidden by the ones stacked on top and around it.

"minnow-"

"Don't worry about it, the place is super safe."

"minnow-!"

You waved him off and reached for the door installed in the side of it. "Calm yer gills Moray, I've done this hundreds of times bef-"

**"Minnow!"**

You were yanked back as the door was ripped inwards, the glow of blue magic surrounding it and a smaller figure stepping through, wide sockets trained on you in disbelief and fear.

"Y/n?"

Moray clutched you to his ribs and snarled low. "looks like some filth got in while ya were away."

You were frozen, taking in the sight of Sans standing in the doorway of the only safe place you'd had left, a place you thought you'd kept secret.

_You... oh you were_ **_pissed~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful and make sure your rusty ass base is properly supported and hidden!


	4. He really shouldn't of been a dick...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take no shit, absolutely none, and that is terrifying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go til the end of this little story!

Seconds ticked by as you all stared at each other before something snapped and you were struggling to get out of Morays arms, snarling like a beast and baring your teeth at the smaller skeleton. "IF YOU TOUCHED ONE FUCKING THING IN THERE I'LL FUCKING USE YOU AS A GODAMN CHEW TOY! _I'LL TURN YOUR RIBS INTO KNITTING NEEDLES_!"

Sans had taken a step back, eyelights flicking to somewhere inside of the hideout. "heh, might wanna keep it down ki-"

"IS THAT Y/N?"

He was yanked away from the door and replaced with a grinning Undyne and an ecstatic Papyrus. "Punk! Holy SHIT! We've been looking for you for weeks! Where the fuck you been?!"

You were still snarling profanities so Moray threw you over his shoulder so you wouldn't have them in your sights, maybe it would help cool your head a bit. "heh, sorry 'bout this but minnow ain't up fer company, just came ta grab a few things and git."

You huffed and clawed at Morays ribs uselessly and trying to keep his collarbone from digging into your stomach, debating whether or not biting him would be worth it. "Put me down you trash compactor!"

Undyne meanwhile stepped back, arm held protectively in front of Papyrus as she sized up the larger skeleton. "Who the fuck are you?" She glared over her shoulder at Sans. "I thought you two were the only skeletons in the underground!"

You managed to wiggle out of Morays hold and turned to glare at Everyone, gaze only slightly softening when you met Papyrus's. "What the fuck do you think you're doing on my property?"

"We Were Worried-"

"BULLSHIT!" You snarled, not even feeling guilty when they flinched back, ok, maybe a little guilty about Papyrus flinching. "I've been doing this for months! I've disappeared for three months one time and you didn't even bat an eye! There is no excuse for-"

"SANS SAID YOU'D JUMPED FROM A CLIFF!"

Papyrus clapped a gloved hand over his teeth as orange tears beaded in his sockets. He pushed past Undyne and sprinted away, clearly unable to handle any further stress.

You felt like you'd just been punched in the gut. "What?"

Undyne hissed out a few words and took off after Papyrus, pausing to shoot you a strained grin. "Don't think I'm done with you punk!"

You weren't listening, you were too focused on Sans and the blue sweat sliding down his skull along with the way he nervously tugged at his hoodie. "You know I didn't jump." You murmured, eyes narrowing. "You would have seen the deliberate action of it, but you also knew I wasn't..."

_He knew you hadn't died, there was no way for him to know._

"you pushed 'er off yerself." Moray snarled next to you, taking a step forward and snapping his jaws. "yer such a coward that yer tried ta kill 'er, why? cause she 'ad dirt on ya? cause yer can' stand 'er bein' aroun'?!"

Sans looked ready to bolt, but a red glow engulfed him. "no! i didn't-"

"The ring." You whispered, giggling hysterically. "You tried to kill me because you thought I would out you for stealing from me, that I would-" you sucked in a breath and tried to stop the giggles. "Guess we know why I'm a fucking Siren then..."

"we both know you're unstable, you would've hurt her!" Sans growled, eye flashing uselessly. "you're nothing but a cold-blooded killer! there's no love in you, only LoVe!"

_He tried to kill you, he technically did kill you. all over a false belief..._

Moray snarled and stalked towards the smaller skeleton, keeping his magic in place as he towered over Sans. "got a bone ter pick with yer, going after my minnow like tha'." He pressed his skull close to Sans. "gonna have fun takin' ya apart, piece by piece."

You gently placed a hand on Morays arm. "Stand down, I'm going to deal with this."

Sans expected the larger skeleton to snap at you, but he just grinned and moved back, not releasing the hold on his soul as you stepped forward and stood before him, taking his skull in your freezing cold hands. "mercy."

_The word meant nothing to you, not after everything the world had thrown at you, not for him._

Your nails dug into the bone as you bared your teeth. "I won't kill you, but if you ever come into my territory." You dragged your tongue over your teeth, pleased with the way his eyelights guttered out. "I will use your family to feed my own."

Moray released his hold on Sans soul as you let go of his skull and he immediately short-cutted away, leaving the two of you in your old home.

_Always the coward..._

"Now that that's over I'll just grab a few things, any clothes or knick-knacks that you see that the others might like, just go ahead and grab'em, not like I'm going to be needing them all that much anyways."

You dug through a pile of your old clothes, surreptitiously sniffing a few things before settling on a pair of black jean shorts and a flowing tank top that had the words, 'May Contain Alchohol' on the front, deciding to keep the flipflops for now.

Moray delicately picked through your belongings, tucking a few random pieces of clothing in a bag he picked up along the way, freezing when he unearths a photo of you and the smaller skeleton.

_You looked... stressed._

Your smile was strained while your eyes seemed tired, the white dress you wore looked wrong like you weren't meant to wear the color.

He thought you would look better in red...

He snarled at the picture before shoving it past his teeth, chewing it angrily before lumbering over to you. "git everythin'?"

You carefully tucked any paperwork you might need into a watertight briefcase before looking around at your old base, grabbing a few large scarves and shoving them into the bag Moray had in his arms. "Yeah, let's get the fuck out of here." You smirked. "Promised ice-cream didn' I?"

The walk back to the beach was filled with you making phone calls and tying up a few loose ends, a few of which might have been illegal, not that it really mattered to you anymore.

"so yer use' ta be a big boss or somthin'? neve' really talked 'bout yer life up 'ere."

You hummed and snapped the phone in your hand before tossing it into a nearby trashcan. "I ruled a small group of people that may or may not have done several illegal things in order to make the city a better place while also making a good bit of money." You sighed happily as the asphalt gave way to sand. "Peace is costly, you have to be ready to pay for it."

"eh, chaos always suited me bette'."

You snorted at the thought of him in any type of suit.

By the time you reached the others it seemed like they had worked themselves into a frenzy, the young mers practically crawling over themselves the reach you and tug you towards the boardwalk.

Even Tiger and Monk weren't immune to their excitement, chatting excitedly about the shops they could go to and what flavors there might be for ice-cream.

You didn't have the heart to tell them that eel wasn't exactly a flavor for humans...

You watched as they all smiled and joked with one another, looking happier than when you brought in fresh food.

Yeah, this was your family, and you'd be dead before someone hurt them.


	5. Family, it's yours and you'll be fucking keeping it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things needed to be said and you accept that some people were never really yours.
> 
> But maybe some are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This is the last chapter that I had planned for this!

You watched the young mers playing with a few other monster and human children, chasing them through the sand and having a grand time while the rest of you relax under the shade of a few umbrellas you'd bought with a cooler full of sodas and snacks.

Well, they relaxed, you were still working on transferring most of your funds into new accounts and investing the rest, making sure that you'd have plenty of money for the rest of, well, forever you guessed.

You'll only really die if you're killed, and you don't plan on that anytime soon.

You shifted your attention back to your phone and shot off a few more emails before snapping it in half, burying the pieces in the sand next to you and digging out another phone from a purse you'd 'bought' at a stall you'd passed after getting everyone ice cream, booting it up and starting in on more emails and messages to a select few that you knew would be capable of running the city while you were gone.

"still workin'? c'mon minnow, relax! full moon only comes once a month." Moray nudged you while popping open a pack of beef jerky before shoving the entire pack in his mouth, including the plastic.

"I will, after I finish this, I'm not leaving anything up to chance, not after..." Not after learning that fucker tried to fucking off you, couldn't even do it right! Amateur...

You sighed, snapping the phone and flopping back into the sand and reveling in its coolness, missing your silt beds and the effortless way you floated along the currents.

_"THERE YOU ARE!"_

The new phone in your hand snapped before you even had a chance to turn it on, the pieces grinding into your palm harmlessly. "Fuck you universe, you fickle bitch," you growled, lurching to your feet and placing yourself between Undyne and the rest of your family. "What do you want?"

Undyne skidded to a stop a few feet away as Moray loomed over you, glaring at the smaller fish monster as he motioned for Tiger to watch the other mers. "bette' make it good guppy, not in de mood fer shit."

Undyne scowled at him and took a step forward, earning a rumbling snarl from him and making her re-think whatever she was about to do, instead deciding to prop a fist on her hip and regard you from where she stood. "WHAT THE FUCK PUNK!? I leave you and bone-boy alone for FIVE MINUTES and suddenly he shows up looking like you ripped out his SOUL!"

"now tha' woulda been fun." Moray grinned, picking a bit of jerky from between his teeth with a chipped claw. "migh' be a bit too salty fer ma tastes."

You scoffed. "Really? Too Salty?" You gestured to the ocean with a scowl and a crazed gleam in your eye. "TOO SALTY!?"

Moray chortled and flopped back into the sand, succeeding in riling you up enough that he knew that if you needed to, you could fry up this mer wannabe in a heartbeat.

That, and he loved seeing that crazy gleam, made him excited~

You whirled back on Undyne with a sneer, not caring that Papyrus had suddenly appeared with Toriel and Frisk in tow. "Do you have any fucking idea, even a tiny fucking smidgen, of the shit he's done to me?!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Fucking English!" You snarled, startling the skeleton and goat monster who'd reprimanded you. "Not only did I have to force myself into being someone I'm not, just to feel like I deserved his love and your friendship, but he had the fucking audacity to cheat on me _AND_ steal from me! That ring he gave her? That ring had been in my family for generations!"

By this point Tiger had rounded up the young ones and they were all working together to pack up everything, watching on in amusement as the land monsters who guiltily refused to look at you, the only one managing to face you being the young ambassador.

"He took that fucking ring from my Grandfather with the intentions of marrying me, AND THEN GAVE IT TO HER! AND YOU ALL JUST GO ALONG WITH IT LIKE YOU WEREN'T _DESTROYING MY LIFE!_ "

Clouds rolled in and the sea started to rise, seeking you out in your rage and begging to be used, molded, into a weapon to destroy and conquer; whispering to you pleadingly to let go and _devour._

Toriel was actually the one to speak up, taking a step forward and holding her hands up in a sign of peace. "My child, we never knew anything of his mate until it was already too late, and we knew nothing of the ring. Perhaps if we all sat down to talk-"

"I'm done talking." You hissed, sneering at the once queen and standing at your full height with your family at your back. "Fuck you, all of you, I hope you live long lives, long enough to see everything and everyone you ever loved perish, and I hope I'm the reason."

With that, you turned, intending to leave with your family to cool down for a bit and try to salvage the rest of today before the storm you called rolled in, only to feel a bony hand land lightly on your shoulder.

While you despised his brother and most of his friends, you still found it hard to completely hate Papyrus. "Let go Paps, It's over, you can't salvage any of this."

His grip remained as he let out a shaky sigh. "Little Sister, Please, I Know You Can Be Good, I'm Sure-"

You brushed his hand off and turned to face him, reaching up to hold his skull the same way you had his brother's, though with nowhere near the same amount of malice. "I'm not a good person Paps, I never was, and you have to let go. This is where our friendship ends." Your eyes softened as his sockets filled with tears. "I'm sorry Paps, but this is for the best. I'm sorry."

He knelt to your height and wrapped you into a bear hug, burying his skull into your neck and sniffling softly before returning to his full height with a sharp glint to his socket. "VERY WELL, I WISH YOU THE BEST! I SHALL HAVE A TALK WITH MY BROTHER ON HIS BEHAVIOR AND..." He paused and took in a shuddering breath, his voice lowering to barely a whisper. "Though we may never be friends again, I hope to see you in the future."

You patted his cheekbone fondly and left with your family, quickly stashing your things in the cave before heading back to the boardwalk for a fun little shopping trip.

You needed this, them, and for once you actually felt happy, content, and abso-fucking-lutely free.

 

~~~10 years later~~~

 

You peeked your eyes above the water, zeroing in on your target in the moonlight before creeping forward, your movements absolutely silent as you glided through the nearly still water.

Your prey floated along happily, giggling and kicking their little legs as they tried to follow after the rest of their friends as the other little ones splashed and swam around.

Giving you the perfect chance for a little late night snack, just a nibble would do after all, just a few toes, or maybe a hand.

You paused under them as you waited for the others to drift a little farther away, smirking as the little one kicked their legs uselessly as they tried to follow.

_Now!_

You lunged up and out of the water, using your manipulation of the currents to hold you as your towered over the little monster in front of you, teeth gleaming in the light of the moon. "Hello, little snack~"

The child stared up at you with dark sockets before squealing and eagerly reaching for you. "AUNTIE AUNTIE!"

You snickered and lowered yourself back into the water as Moray and Tiger popped up beside you, quickly followed by Monk and the other Mers. "d'aw, lookit, lil' guppy didn' even flinch! losin' yer touch minno'."

You scoffed and blew a raspberry at the little skeleton on the floaty, receiving one in turn as the tyke reached for you. "AUNTIE! MAY!"

Moray playfully scowled and nipped at the little finger bones reaching for him. "moray, ya guppy, mor-ay"

"MAY!"

"Yeah, I'm the one losin' my touch."

The little skeleton giggled and grabbed onto your face, nuzzling you and cooing adorably. "HI AUNTIE! MISS YOU!"

You chuckled and peppered kisses along their skull. "Hello to you too Verdana, it's been a while, hasn't it? Where's yer papa?"

Verdana wiggled around and pointed vaguely at the shore where you could just make out a large skeleton monster sitting among a few other people around a bonfire, arms flailing as their chatter drifted out over the water. "PAPA!"

Papyrus turned and immediately spotted you by Verdana, sockets going wide before he quickly excused himself to come charging at you full speed. "LITTLE SISTER!'

Tiger and Monk backed off as he scooped you out of the water and into a bone creaking hug, carefully leaving most of your tail in the water so it wouldn't start drying. "It Has Been So Long Sister! So Much Has Happened."

You patted his shoulder so he'd let you back into the water. "Indeed, two years, little Verdana has gotten so big."

"AUNTIE!" Verdana cheered, struggling to reach for your tail beneath the surface. "RIBBON!"

You let her pet over the end of your tail and smile up at Papyrus a little regretfully. "I'm only here for a short visit this time Pap's, been hearing about a few whaling ships that have been causing some mayhem up north and wanted to go and take care of them."

His shoulders dropped and his smile twisted down a bit. "I See..." He cleared his throat and tried to regain his earlier excitement. "It Was Still Wonderful To See You, The Other's Say They Miss You As Well."

You scoffed and pulled him into a hug, giving his cheek a nuzzle. "Don't lie to me Pap's, they still hate me after all these years, your brother made sure of that."

You pulled away and gave Verdana one more kiss before sinking back into the water. "I'll be back in a few months Pap's, I have so much to tell you."

Papyrus stayed in the water long after you'd disappeared, watching the still waters sadly.

He'd missed you these past few years, even if the others didn't approve of him being near you, he was a grown monster and could choose whoever he wanted to be his friend!

But Sans was really starting to wear on him, always paranoid that you'd come after him and his friends, not that Papyrus didn't believe you wouldn't; he just knew that you had more important things to do than pointlessly murder just to hurt Sans.

Sans lived as far inland as he could and refused to visit Papyrus and his mate on the coast, not even letting his own mate come near for fear that you might attack her.

It was what it was, and Papyrus had accepted that.

He scooped up Verdana and made his way back to his mate and their friends, happily informing them of your return.

Maybe even letting it slip that he had seen a little skeleton mer snuggled in Morays arms, their tail a mix of reddish purple and white stripes that looked like a mixture of the both of yours.

Yes, they had much to discuss when you returned home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wanna see more of these precious murder hobos, just ask! I love suggestions as well!


	6. Feeding frenzy and alibis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're happier than ever before, how long before something comes and reminds you of the past?
> 
> I'd give it a few months...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO~ 
> 
> Back with another chapter cause this turned out to be really popular for some reason? Like what the hell guys?
> 
> Mind the tags? This one has mentions of the murder of a pregnant person so be safe please?

It'd been a few moons since you last saw any of the surface monsters you'd called friends and honestly? You really didn't fucking care!

Ok, Papyrus pulled at your soul a bit, but you somehow felt that you'd end up seeing him again anyway, so no point feeling like shit about that.

You'd all move down the coast a bit to investigate a claim that the waters were being over fished, leaving a small group of mer that didn't have their own siren around short on food.

While the others investigated, you and Monk did what you do best!

**_Take down ships and drown people._ **

The mers had been a little hesitant to eat the human meat you brought them, but when faced with the evidence of your own thriving family and the fact that humans had no problem stealing their other sources of food, they took the offered food gratefully and ate better than they had in months.

You felt proud that you were able to do that, making the ocean a better place for everyone.

**_Well, except humans, but eh..._ **

After that, it seemed your little group seemed to get a few more messages of the same going on all down the coast, all seeking aid in stopping the humans from taking their food, as well as a few mers asking to be taught how to take out human fishing vessels.

**_Well, who were you to deny a cry for help?_ **

Tiger had you and Monk working non-stop, taking down fishing vessels while also bringing back food for the half-starved mers while she worked on bringing life back into the areas.

Apparently, mers were really good at making things grow, from dying coral to kelp forests, if it could grow, they could probably make it grow ten times faster.

You were currently showing a little mer how to properly store meat in kelp, adding a little magic into the mix to make it last longer as well as making it tastier.

The currents shifted and you rockets out of the way as something slashed at the space you were just in, stirring up the silt and heating the water uncomfortably. "What the holy fuck-"

"What the HELL are you?!"

**_Oh, now the universe was really trying to fuck you in the blowhole..._ **

You snarled at Undyne as she cut through the water effortlessly and retrieved her spear from the sea floor, turning on you as you kept your distance from the pissy fish. "Well, I'm pretty fucking annoyed right now, thanks for asking."

She bared her teeth and launched herself at you, not anticipating the currents to shift violently and send her spinning off in another direction.

You didn't anticipate her throwing her spear again.

It cut through the water with horrifying accuracy, the only thing saving you from being impaled is a skeletal hand yanking you to the side, making it so that you only received a shallow cut along your shoulder.

"nobody said guppy was gonna show up." Moray rumbled, quickly healing the cut and shifting you behind him. "i got 'er, go git tigger."

You wanted to argue, but out of the two of you, you were the fastest swimmer and had the currents on your side; you could bring back up faster than he could, and he was sturdier anyway. "Don't die, nothing worth eating on you."

Moray smirked and winked. "wait til the full moon, i'll give ya somthin' ta eat."

You flash your teeth and dart off, the currents building behind you and lending you speed as you jet past other mers and straight to where you know Tiger is talking with the other older mers. "Yo boss! We got an issue!"

**_"SHARKS"_ **

You whirl back and see several greyish blobs heading for where you left Moray and groan. " _Son of a fucking whore!"_

Tiger grabs you and you immediately have the currents reverse, forcing the two of you back to the fight while pushing other mers as far away from it as possible. "Was this the issue?!"

You giggle maniacally and grin, not letting the sliver of anxiety color your words. "Nope! It's just turnin' into a goddamn shitshow!"

The sharks reach the fighting pair before you do, and you watch as one makes it's way to the mer you had been teaching earlier, taking the young thing by surprise from behind and chomping straight through their tail.

**_Everything went red as the sharks went into a frenzy, and what do you do?_ **

**_Well, maybe you should've eaten a little bit more that morning..._ **

The smell of blood trigger something in you and you let it, mind going hazy as you lock onto the biggest shark with horrifying intensity, already drooling with the thought of its blood on your tongue.

You strike faster than it could move, latching onto it with tail and teeth as the currents battered it from all sides, refusing to let go as it thrashed in an effort to get you off.

Burying a blade in its belly brought a sick joy to you as it twitched and turned, drawing the other sharks attention and making you snarl as they dove in to tear it apart.

You lashed out with everything you had to stop them from taking your kill, not noticing the smallest of the bunch until it had your shoulder in its jaw and was already biting down.

Agony ripped through you as you brought your other hand up to strike it in the eye, having dropped the knife in shock and decidedly desperate for the shark to let go.

It let go and was immediately ripped away by Moray, his teeth sinking into it as he used his hands to shred anywhere he could reach.

By the time the water was clear enough to see through the sharks had been taken care of and mers were evacuating the area, the injured one from before had been left lying in the silt, their tail shredded and nearly useless now.

You were in a better state but not by much, you couldn't move your arm without wanting to scream and blood was still leaking from the wound, no doubt already attracting more sharks and other carnivores.

You dropped to the silt and scooped up the injured mer with you good arm, cooing to them as they sobbed. "I gotcha, gonna get ya fixed up in no time an' good as new."

"My tail!" They sobbed, clinging to you and jostling your injured shoulder.

You found Undyne staring at the carnage in shock, her scales a little green as her eye met your own. "What-?"

You shoved the mer into her arms. "Take 'em and get outta here, you thought this was bad? Well, you really don't wanna see what shows up next. Make sure they get healed and then take 'em to Monk, he'll know what to do."

She hesitated for a moment before snarling and doing as she was told, snatching up the injured mer and taking off, a trail of green magic following her and leaving behind a faint tingle on your skin.

**_Good, at least she retained some of her reason, now for the chaos..._ **

Turning back, you spot more shapes racing towards you, noting with slight apprehension that there were octo-mers coming as well as sharks.

You grab up your knife and set yourself beside Moray, ready to defend your territory with everything you had while the others got to safety.

**_Yippee..._ **

**_~~~_ **

 

Hours later found you redirecting currents to blow the blood away while Moray poured magic into the meat who could salvage so you could bring it back to the others without it spoiling.

**_To say it had been messy was an understatement..._ **

Three more sharks had shown up, and while they were somewhat easy to dispose of, they seemed like childs play compared to the savage mers that followed soon after.

They were cunning, easily dodging and squeezing past your defenses, trying to get to your kills as well as kill you.

If it hadn't been for Morays absolute ruthlessness and power, you might not have come out of this altercation...

"You want the tentacles? They taste ok but it's like trying to chew through a tire." You called, waving a dismembered tentacle with barely a bite taken out of it. "If I can't eat this then there's no way in hell anyone else but you could."

Moray snagged your hand and rolled his eyelights. "le's get'cha fixed up, go' a few scratches on ya tha' i don' want ta get nasty."

You scoffed but let him carry most of the food as you followed beside him, heading for a series of caves that were all throughout the nearby cliff face, a perfect place for the locals mers to call home.

Tiger and Undyne were waiting for you outside the entrance, Tiger's spines were flared as she swam back and forth, keeping a close eye on the pissy monster and grumbling to herself.

She spotted you the same instant Undyne did and rushed to your side, hands sparking green as she slammed them into your wound, causing you to snarl as she began healing the gash.

"That's what you fucking get! Fucking getting hurt, fighting sharks." She caught sight of Moray munching on a tentacle. "Killing ferals?! _Do you know how fucking worried I was?! I **diots!"**_

You expected her to whack you, but instead, she pulled you into a bruising hug, muttering how she was too damn young to be losin' her kids and next time she was gonna leave the cut to get infected.

**_Yeah, Mama Tiger was the best..._ **

Undyne watched apprehensively as the two of you talked and comforted each other while Moray moved to her side, swallowing the rest of a tentacle before side-eyeing the former captain. "watcha doin' 'ere guppy? thought ya were a land fishy."

Undyne sneered at him. "Was visiting a cousin, didn't expect to find you FREAKS down here."

"Watch yer fucking mouth Undyne." You growled, wedging yourself between her and Moray. "If you haven't fucking noticed, you caused a frenzy and got an innocent mer hurt! I don't know what yer fuckin' issue is but you need to leave."

The fins along Undyne's head flared and she summoned her spear. " _MY_ issue, do you really want to know what _MY_ issue is?! How about the fact that you _KILLED SANS MATE!"_

**_...Was... was she being serious?_ **

The currents around you died, letting you float gently to the sea floor.

**_Was she telling the truth? You hadn't gone back since the first full moon, hadn't put out a hit on her, hadn't even bothered to check in on anyone there..._ **

**_Why the hell would they think you killed her?!_ **

"why th' fuck would ya thin' tha'? we been movin' down the coast the las' coupl'a full moons."

**_Maybe it was in an accident that looked suspicious and they assumed it was you?_ **

Undyne scoffed and pointed her spear at you. "What? Nothing to say? Letting this thing talk for you?"

You glared at her and grit your teeth. "When did she die? The exact day." You dragged a hand through your hair and vowed to get it cut the next time you went on shore. "How did she die?"

Silt exploded around you as Undyne pinned you to the ground, spear held to your throat. "What the _FUCK_ do you mean how?! _YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED HER!!!_ "

" ** _HOW_ _?_** " You snarled back, pressing into the spear and glaring her down.

She pressed the spear a little deeper as her eye flashed. "They found her body washed up on the shore, the cause of death was blunt force trauma to the skull before drowning."

Oh, that was certainly brutal, and definitely something you would have remembered. "When?"

She snapped her teeth in anger. "Two weeks ago, she was fucking PREGNANT YOU FRE-"

You laughed, cutting her off and making her flinch back before pressing the spear deep enough to prick the skin. " _WHAT?!"_

"Wasn't me." You chuckled, reaching up and snapping her spear. "I actually have an alibi, she was killed on the full moon, right? I was in a nice little pizzeria a hundred or so miles from her."

Moray finally shoved her off you and healed the cut on your throat, growling lowly at her and ushering you away, something you weren't allowing him to do easily.

You turned back and smirked. "Oh, and I assume Sans is still alive right?" At the confused look, you chuckled again. "Thought so, ask him how she was pregnant when they weren't soul-bonded, I'm sure he has a **_great_** answer for you."

With that, you let them usher you and the rest of the food into the caves, leaving behind Undyne as she slowly made her way back to her home, cousin forgotten as she rethinks everything Sans ever told her about you, about his soulmate, and about his own alibi.

She didn't like how this was adding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your lovely comments!
> 
> Come over and see me at my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ninathebobeena
> 
> Or drop a comment with suggestions and such! I love hearing from you guys!


	7. Fuck this guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, the ultimate dicklord,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Sans, I really don't, but I don't see enough bad, fucked up Sans floating around, so here you go!
> 
> Also, totally got this done because y'all are the best and have awesome comments!
> 
> Warning! His thought process is disturbing and this chapter overall is really not good, please be safe!

 

Sans

He watched you, ever since you first managed to wiggle your way into his friend's favor, always waiting for you to slip up and give him a reason to get rid of you.

_**And then you didn't** _

You got better, still doing all the barely legal things you could, and you'd even managed to charm him, make him happy make him care.

And he couldn't stand it!

**_You were a murderer, he was the judge, he shouldn't care for you, he should judge you for your actions and carry out your punishment swiftly and justly._ **

But the way you would smile at Papyrus as the two of you discussed various pasta dishes, or the way you would soften up around the kid when they came to you asking for advice on politics.

The way you smiled at him when you just woke up, warm and bleary from sleep and completely vulnerable.

He hated it! _You shouldn't have this! **He shouldn't have this!**_

Maybe that's what led him to the little dive bar by the docks, the one with the kind bartender who always chatted with him and laughed at his jokes.

Maybe that's why he asked her out on a date, with you waiting for him at home because he'd told you that he had to stay extra hours at the lab.

And maybe that's why he kissed her and his soul felt like it was young again, like he had more to hope for than just Papyrus and his future as a star and all around cool guy.

So when he finally thought of you? He felt scared

**_Terrified_ **

You'd take this away from him, you'd destroy everything! It's what you did, you couldn't change your nature any more than he could change his, he knew better than that.

But you didn't! Why? Why didn't you do anything?!

It was like waiting for the kid to reset and send everything careening back to the beginning for funsies, to see how many endings they could get before everything devolved into chaos.

Except now he had things to care for, things that you were obviously going to take away from him.

He saw it when he proposed to her, giving her your grandmothers ring right in front of you; the way your eyes flared with overwhelming hatred and you took off down the beach.

Now, you were planning something and he needed to stop it now!

So he followed you, all the way up the hill and watched as you raged at the incoming storm, and he saw his chance.

You were still so light in his magic, like it couldn't completely grasp you, before he released you over the side and into the roaring ocean.

He waited for the LoVe, and felt his soul freeze when it never came.

**_You'd lived, somehow._ **

So he waited and watched, keeping a socket on your associates as well as many of your accounts, even going so far as to look into a few of your hideouts.

Nothing, until Undyne and Papyrus insisted that he show them one of her places so they could see if there was anything that might tell them where you went, like you'd leave a trail for them to follow.

Then he felt it, the flaring at the edge of soul that sent a chill down his spine.

**_Your soul, and you weren't alone._ **

"'dyne, think it's time ta go, gotta get home 'fore-"

"We are _NOT_ leaving until we find something! There was _NO WAY_ she would've jumped without leaving us something!"

"I Agree Brother! I Believe That Perhaps You Saw Wrong!" Papyrus added, lifting a photo of you and Sans that he'd taken sometime last year, before everything fell apart. "She Wouldn't Of..." He trailed off as he put the photo down and continued his search.

Sans could hear you now, arguing with someone, so he moved to the doorway to watch your approach.

**_Maybe he should've just grabbed the others and left..._ **

There you were in a black wrap dress, talking to an absolutely massive skeleton that had his eyelights locked on him, making him freeze as he felt the LoVe practically rolling off him.

**_Who the fuck was that?!_ **

You caught sight of him and it as like something in you snapped, making him take a step back as you lunged and the other skeleton caught you, your screaming barely filtering past the shock of seeing you again, especially with another of his own kind.

**_Were there others? He had said they were the last..._ **

~~**_You'd traded him for another skeleton..._ ** ~~

For some reason the thought that you moved on pissed him off, especially with someone who from first glance seemed so similar to you; you didn't deserve to be happy, not without him there to make sure you knew how much you didn't deserve it.

He was pushed out of the way by Undyne and Papyrus, instantly going defensive with his brother near the other monster. "bro, maybe don't-"

They ignored him, confronting you and even getting you to calm down before something you said made Papyrus run off, Undyne following behind to keep him from doing something dangerous.

**_And then he was alone with you and the skeleton..._ **

He stuffed his hands into his jacket and tried to remain calm, feeling sweat start to bead as you watched him, as your LoVe rolled off you in cold, harsh waves. "You know I didn't jump." You murmured, eyes narrowing and making his soul twist. "You would have seen the deliberate action of it, but you also knew I wasn't..."

Your friend seemed to piece it together faster as a deep snarl torre from his maw. "you pushed 'er off yerself." Why was this guy so big? What the hell were wrong with his teeth?! "yer such a coward that yer tried ta kill 'er, why? cause she 'ad dirt on ya? cause yer can' stand 'er bein' aroun'?!"

**_Time to g-_ **

His soul froze as ice-cold magic wrapped around it, drowning him and keeping him in place. "no! i didn't-"

"The ring." You whispered, giggling hysterically and making his soul fill with dread and anger. "You tried to kill me because you thought I would out you for stealing from me, that I would-" you sucked in a breath and tried to stop the giggles. "Guess we know why I'm a fucking Siren then..."

"we both know you're unstable, you would've hurt her!" his growled, eye flashing uselessly as the magic around his soul drew tighter, making him want to retch. "you're nothing but a cold-blooded killer! _there's no love in you, only **LoVe!"**_

**_It's the only thing you would ever know, it's all you were, STATS don't lie!_ **

The monstrosity of a skeleton towered over him, closing the distance. "got a bone ter pick with yer, going after my minnow like tha'." Moray pressed his skull close to him and he gagged at the smell of rotting blood on Morays breath. "gonna have fun takin' ya apart, piece by piece."

And then, there you were, looking so kind, like when you got especially drunk and nostalgic, talking about the future and your dreams.

All lies of course, what kind of mother would you even be? You'd probably get bored and hurt them.

"mercy."

It was the only thing he could think to say, the only platitude that you might accept.

**_You didn't, why did he expect anything more from a thing like you?_ **

Your hands felt cold and stiff, like a corpse animated, like his worst nightmares come to life and more than ready to drag him down to hell.

"I won't kill you, but if you ever come into my territory." You dragged your tongue over your teeth and he couldn't help but notice how sharp they were now, an involuntary shudder working down his spine. "I will use your family to feed my own."

He was released, and he ran.

He appeared back home, the place he'd once stayed with you, now the place where he stayed with his mate.

She was in the kitchen, humming along to the radio as she scrubbed some dishes, swaying to the music and looking so beautiful in the sunlight streaming from the windows.

**_Would... would you take her from him?_ **

He had no doubt you would try.

"we need to leave." Sans rumbled, ignoring the startled squeak you gave and the cup that shattered in the sink. "start packing your things, we're going to-"

She huffed at him and shook a sudsy spoon. "No way am I leaving, all of my family and our friends are here, why would we-"

He appeared in front of her with blank sockets, snatching her wrist and tugging her to his chest. **_"we are leaving_**."

He expected her to comply, she was his mate, so pure and _good,_ she should do as he says because he had her best interests at soul, _she should know that._

She tugged herself away from him and scowled, rubbing at the blooming bruise on her wrist. "I'm. Not. Leaving!" She sucked in a breath and rubbed a hand over her face. "Look, maybe you should just calm don and-"

"maybe you should stop being a _ **bitch**_ and just fucking listen ta me! we need to-"

She turned on her heel before he could finish his sentence, the sound of drawers slamming making his grin twitch.

**_Fucking finally, she should know by now that he was right and she was just being irrational and-_ **

"I'll be staying with some friends until you can get you thick skull out of your pelvis." His mate hissed, dragging two suitcases behind her. "Call me when you're done flipping shit."

and like that, he was alone again...

**_You... you were taking everything from him!_ **

~~~

He spent the next few weeks watching for you while watching his mate, watching her have fun with her friends as she went out to clubs.

He watched as she went home with someone from your old gang, leaving in the early morning hours and returning back to her friends.

How... how could she do something like that? How could she even look at someone else when he was right here, waiting for her to calm down and come back so they could finish packing and leave this hellhole.

**_But, was she really his soulmate if she could so easily cheat on him?_ **

He retreated to the house he shared with no one, grin twitching maniacally as he put all the pieces together and connected all the dots, everything coming together and finally making some kind of sense.

**_You planned this! You knew he didn't love you, so you trapped him with a fake soulmate, one you knew could never be loyal to him and would lead him down a path of ruin._ **

**_He wouldn't let you win, he could fix this._ **

He called his soulmate, false apologies dripping off his tongue like silk as he asked her to meet him on the cliff he'd tried to kill you for a romantic picnic under the stars.

**_Just the two of them..._ **

She was easier to push over the edge than you had been, and thanks to the bone construct he'd used to do it, the KR ate up the LV and left his soul clean and once more free, no longer burdened by a false soulmate.

**_Now to carefully convince everyone of your heinous deed._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for inspiring me to keep on writing this! y'all are the bestest!


	8. The best Alibis are the ones other make for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, sans stop, SANS YOU FUCKER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT! THERE'S ACTUAL PLOT IN THIS THING!
> 
> This is your guys faults, y'all inspired me to do bad =3
> 
> More to come, when inspiration decides to visit...

  
Another full moon found you at an arcade, watching as Moray tried to beat Tiger at DDR and epically failing, losing his temper a little more as each second passed.

You were back up north in the city next to where your old home was, planning on how you were going to confront Sans for his false accusations, maybe even get him to lose his shit in front of a few witnesses.

keeping an eye on your family, you only half noticed when a pair of officers stepped through the door, attention turning to them fully when they locked their eyes on you, hands on their guns as they made a beeline for your table.

_Well, this is a bunch of fucking shit..._

You stayed seated as they covered your escapes routes, knowing that complying will help you out better in the long run. "Miss Y/N L/N, you are under arrest for the murder of Miss Alice Serif, you have-"

You blocked them out as you stood and they cuffed you, having heard it all before and knowing that this time you were actually innocent.

You didn't expect Moray to nearly lose his shit.

" ** _Where the fuck you takin' 'er?_** " He snarled, startling the officers and making them go on alert, realizing that maybe you'd gone along far too easily.

"Sir, please-"

"It's fine Moray, I won't be gone for long." You offered him a cheeky smile. "The moon is with me, even when she isn't, and I've got one hell of a personality."

Moray looked like he wanted to protest, but Tiger held him back, something dark in her eyes as she smiled at you. "The moon be with you as the seas rage, the stars will welcome you home."

You snorted and bobbed your head as you were led out and shoved into a police car, settling back into your seat with a small smirk, making the officers look at you with mild concern and disgust. "What are you smiling about?"

You smiled wider and watched the sun as it inched across the sky, not even close to midday, you had plenty of time and you planned to make good use of it. "Nothing, just admiring the sun."

 

**_~~~_ **

 

The cell they brought you to was small and dingy, nothing special except that it was separated from the others. You'd been left there with the promise that your lawyer would be there soon as well as investigators.

You kicked back on your little bench with a sigh, legs bouncing as you were forced to wait, knowing that your lawyer wouldn't be the first one to show up.

You weren't kept waiting for long.

To your surprise, it was Toriel and Undyne that showed, both looking positively fierce as they regarded you through the bars, keeping an arm's length away in case you tried to get at them.

_But what could little old you do? Such negative nancy's..._

Toriel glared you down as you offered her a sharp smile, making her lip curl in disgust. "Have you no remorse for the lives you've ended? Not only Sans mate, but their child as well?"

You scoffed. "Seems like Undyne hasn't been sharing her info, and really Toriel, you're smarter than that." You barked out a laugh. "You and I know that monsters can't have children without a soulbond, and Sans wouldn't survive the breaking of one. What did I have to gain from killing her when it would do nothing to Sans?"

You reveled in her horrified look and the way Undyne went pale. "Besides, unless the date of her death coincides with the day of the full moon, which I believe Undyne had said it did, I couldn't have done it."

"What the hell do you mean by that." Undyne snarled, getting close to the bars and glaring at you. "You obviously got legs, why couldn't ya-"

"You'll see~" You sang, stretching out your legs and giving them both a predatory grin. "Be aware of the bridges your burning, the moon may forgive but we will not."

Toriel gasped and took a step back, eyes going wide. "You can't mean-"

"I would thank you to step away from my client, seeing as you are not even permitted to be back here."

You gave a small cheer as your lawyer turned the corner, looking like death in his crisp black suit and shades. "Eyyy! Bo my man, nice seeing you again, how's the biz? Got that new car yet? Ya know, the one I said would help in gettin' ya la-"

He coughed and shot you a glare, his mouth tugging down into a frown before he turned back to Toriel. "Again, you have no right to speak with my client without me present, I ask that you leave."

Toriel stood at her full height and stared him down, not even making him blink. "She murdered the mate of one of my people."

He clicked his tongue. "She has been accused of murdering a human, whom I've heard was not yet bonded to the monster in question, you have no jurisdiction on this matter, please leave."

You snickered as Toriel grew livid, the air heating up noticeably as a faint blush of rage shone through her fur. "I have every right!"

"No, you don't," Bo replied coldly, turning to the officers now flanking him. "Please show out Her Highness and her guard and bring my client to a room, we have matters to discuss with your investigators."

They were ushered out as you were taken to an interrogation room and cuffed to the table, apparently too dangerous to be left unchained; not that it honestly mattered to you, this would all be over by tomorrow. "Mmm, who's a gal gotta blow ta get some water?"

Bo rolled his eyes as the guards took their positions in the corners, Bo settling down next to you while you were not given water. "Why do you insist on antagonizing anything that moves?"

"I will have you know that I can antagonize non-moving objects as well." You replied sweetly, your excitement growing as the time passed, making magic hum through you and no doubt churning up the sea a bit. "Man, can't wait to get out of here."

"That won't be happening anytime soon Miss L/N."

The investigators were both older men, looking similar to each other to the point that you almost assumed they were related if it hadn't been for the fact you'd spoken with them before. "Eyyy, Clarkson, O'Donnell, hows it goin'? Good ta see you boys again."

Clarkson sneered at you and stood next to O'Donnell as he took a seat across from you, a thick file in his hands. "Let's get to the point. You're being accused of murdering a young woman a month ago, we have evidence that-"

"I wasn't even here? What was the date of her death cause then I would definitely know if I wasn't here." You quirked a brow at them as they just stared at you. "don't look at me like that, date please."

They stayed silent for a moment before Clarkson cleared his throat. "July 14th, now can we-"

"Damn." You hummed, smile growing wide. "It legitimately couldn't have been me, wasn't even on dry land then, I was on the 17th, but that was a couple states down at a neat little pizzeria with this absolutely amazing sauce. Don't even get me started on their breadsticks and-"

"Are you done?" Bo muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and wondering if this was going to be worth it in the end. "My client-"

"Can speak for herself~" You sang, swinging your feet under the chair. "Can I please have some water, maybe some salt? I like my water tasty."

Bo looked at you like he was your dad and you had just told him you were running away with the boy you just met and getting married in Vegas, a tired and almost depressed look overlaid with disapproval. "Y/N-"

"No no, I've got this, you're more of a formality right now. I do appreciate you being here though, you'll be helpful later." You soothed, ignoring the hard stares you were getting from the other men in the room in favor of comforting your friend. "I'm sure there'll be some lawyer stuff later on."

Bo scoffed. "I'm not a child!"

You snickered and looked back to the detectives. "Alright, tell me what ya got stacked against me."

Over-all? Not as much as they would have liked, but enough to get you arrested.

A text, telling her to meet you at the cliff you'd been pushed from, threatening Sans if she didn't show up; a pretty easy thing to falsify given that the number came from a burner.

Your hair threaded through her nails; that one was a little harder, but you used to live with Sans, and if your assumptions were right then it'd make sense they'd find your hair.

They found a baseball bat covered in her blood in your old apartment, a place you'd kept running for a select few to stop in and rest for a bit.

_Shit, he was really gunning for ya huh?_

But that was it, a supposed murder weapon, a text that could have come from anyone, and a bit of your hair.

You wanted to laugh and scream, something soft inside you mourning for the girl who'd lost her life to the man who was supposed to love her, supposed to protect her. Mourning for the girl who was nothing more than a pawn for Sans to use against you.

_To bad your board was full of queens._

Instead, you just sat there, listening quietly as they listed off possible motives and reasons you'd want to kill her, skirting around things that weren't lining up right or things that were just wrong.

When they finished, looking to you expectantly, you cracked your knuckles and prepared your argument. "Well gentleman, do either of you know anything about monster soul-bonding? No? Well, let me educate you!" You leaned back in your seat with a Cheshire grin. "Monsters can only have children when bonded with someone, making them there mate, when a mated monster dies, so does their mate. Sans is alive, and she was pregnant."

The room was silent as they processed that information, information that they had been lacking due to monsters being less than open with their customs.

Information that made the blame placed on You waver.

You looked over at the clock, nearly nine at night, just a few more hours before you could pull out your trump card...

O'Donnell tapped something out on his phone before standing, motioning to Clarkson to follow him out, leaving you alone with the guards and Bo while they did whatever.

"Y/N-"

"No Bo, ya gotta trust me, I didn't do it and I have an airtight alibi." You stretched your arms out and flexed your fingers. "Besides, it's not like they can actually prosecute me, not there jurisdiction either."

Before Bo could question that, in walked The King of Monsters, his regal stature not lessened by the fact that he had to bend to fit into the interrogation room.

And Sans, following after the king while giving you a splitting grin.

_Oh great..._

Asgore took the seat across from you as sans stood by him, his eyelights trained on your chest without wavering. "My eyes are up here trashbag."

Asgore sighed and Bo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Miss L/N, we are here to judge you for your sins. Should you be found guilty, you will-"

"Sorry, but you don't have the right to try me as an individual, same goes for the humans," you leaned forward and tilted your head, peering up at the king through your lashes. "Oh, I'd love to see you try, but I think starting a war is the last thing you want to do."

The King looked confused while Sans scowled at you, eyelights disappearing to be replaced with one strobing iris, his hand rising and ripping your soul from your chest.

Te colors bled out of the room as the King roared for Sans to stop, to end the encounter, but they both seemed to freeze as Sans ran a check on you.

  
**"Minnow"**

**LV 1**   
**HP 10/10**

**AT 20 EXP: 0**   
**DEF 20 NEXT: 10**

**WEAPON: The Sea**   
**ARMOR: The Sea**

**GOLD: 0**

**The moon has forgiven her sins, she will not be stained by yours**

  
The encounter ended and color bled back into the world, what felt like minutes had been nearly two hours and left you feeling invaded as your soul stayed out, pulsing wildly as thunder shook the building.

You had no doubt that the sea must be raging, your joy manifesting in a wild storm that you hoped your family was enjoying.

_Forgiven! The blessed moon had forgiven you and given you the ultimate alibi._

_All thanks to Sans._

The king reached forward and snapped the cuffs around your wrists, horror written in the lines of his face. "I had thought you all perished after the war, how..."

You shrugged and stretched your arms over your head with a satisfied sigh. "Mmm, not what yer thinking, go talk to Undyne, seems she's been keeping secrets from you all." You stood and the guards let you walk to the door where Clarkson was waiting, a grim look on his face. "Oh, and thanks Sans, I'm free because of you."

You didn't turn to see what could only have been empty-socketed glare, feeling it on your back as Clarkson took you to grab your things and showed you out, apologizing bitterly about the arrest while also muttering about how monster politics were bullshit and everything pointed to you.

_Eh, you were used to being blamed_

You had an hour to get back to the water so you set off into a light jog, cutting through alleyways and jumping fences to make it back in time.

You didn't want to be caught out when you changed, drying seemed like a hell of a painful way to die, and you had no plans on dying.

The rain kept others off the streets and boats off the water, and you were nearly to the beach when the world blurred and you were slammed into the brick wall of an alleyway, the sound of your ribs breaking drowned out by the roar of thunder.

"well look a' that, someone forgot ta take out the trash, heh, guess i'll hafta do it."

Your vision swan sickeningly as you were launched to the other side of the alley, this time nothing broke, but you'd be black and blue come morning.

You coughed and sneered up at your attacker, a little bubble of excitement mingling with fear and pain. "Heh, knew you'd break eventually. What? Killing your soulmate not enough? Need ta kill the Ex too? Man, "

Sans didn't answer, but his grin was too wide to be anything but insane. "like i said, just takin' out the trash."

_This wasn't going to end well..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really the best, this just started out as a kinda stress reliever project but now im actually thinking about world-building and character dynamics, it's pretty awesome!
> 
> Thank you guys for your support and comments!


	9. HoPe you weren't expecting a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans... well, he loves you, maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what should I be doing? Literally so much else
> 
> What am I doing? THIS!
> 
> Guys, this is not a safe chapter
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! torture, really inhumane conditions, unhealthy obsession, suicidal idealation
> 
> Please be safe guys, I really don't want anyone to get hurt...

**_Everything was against you, no matter how hard you fought or how much you struggled, time wasn't on your side._ **

Feeling your tail grow on land was horrifying; in water it felt like you were slipping into yourself, comfortable and effortless. On land, it felt like your legs and stomach were being shredded with sandpaper, the rain doing little to soothe the pain as you writhed across the asphalt in agony.

_No! You had to get back! You refused to die like this!_

You felt your soul seized with blue magic, lifting you and your sensitive tail off the rough pavement and stealing what little breath you had. "well lookit that, yer a fucking freak!"

You could feel the air on your tail and you wanted to puke. "Heh, says the guy who killed his other half out of spite. How's that feel, missing half of your soul?" Your smile was stained with blood as the grip on your soul tightened. "And you thought you could judge me."

He snapped and your body was torn through a shortcut, everything tearing itself apart before putting itself back together as you were thrown to the floor of a freezing cold room.

You gagged and shook as wood slivers impaled your tail, digging into it viciously while water dripped off you, leaving you defenseless against the cold, dry air of what you now realized was the shed the brothers had in the Underground.

Sans stood over you with a sadistic grin, eyelights back as he watched you struggle along the floor. "ya know, i think ya need a little time out bud, might help ya shed some light on yer sins."

You snarled at him and reached for your magic, feeling it churn in your soul like a monsoon.

**_Nothing happened_ **

You tried again and again, to do anything at all, even just increase the wind outside, before realization hit you.

You couldn't control anything here, not in the underground where the moon had never shown her face, you were powerless here and he knew that.

**_You were going to die here, and nobody would know..._ **

You could already feel your tail drying in the cold air, secreting mucus in the hopes it might help but only making you colder, delaying the inevitable. "What now," you hissed. "Gonna just watch me dry up and die? Doesn't seem all that fun to me."

His grin fell into a soft scowl as he disappeared, only to reappear moments later with a whole fucking tub.

_Where the fuck was he when you had to move your goddamn sectional?! Fucking bastard..._

He lifted you into the tub with blue magic before disappearing again only to return a few minutes later with several buckets floating behind him, dumping them into the bath before you could say anything.

The ice cold water made you shriek and thrash, muscles tightening painfully before going numb, too used to the temperate waters you'd been swimming in for months now. "F-f-fucker."

The next bucket was snow instead of water, causing you to shriek again, much to his obvious delight. "heh, where was that energy when we fucked, might'a kept ya."

You snarled at him and snapped your teeth angrily. "Oh, I don't know, maybe if your dick was bigger than a fucking Vienna sausage maybe you would've gotten a reaction. Seems your soulmate felt the same-"

You were cut off as a bone slammed into your tail, shearing through the muscle and stopping only after it ripped through it and **_thunked_** against the bottom of the tub.

You threw your head back and howled, vision whiting out as your tail spasmed and pain blazed through your nerves far worse than anything you'd felt before.

Sans watched impassively as you finally leaned over and retched onto the floor, bile and cheap nachos making a stinking puddle beside the tub. "pets don't talk, maybe if you're a good little fishy i won't hav'ta punish you again."

You sneered at him and gripped the sides of the tub. " ** _Fuck. You._** "

The next hit was too much for you and you passed out, grateful for the never-ending darkness as you disconnected from your body for a while and just drifted along in the weightless void.

**_Maybe he would kill you soon, you kinda hoped he would..._ **

 

**~~~**

 

You don't know how long you stayed in that tub, slowly rotting as your body ate itself for nutrients, but it had to have been weeks as the water turned disgusting and fowl while your tail burned with infection and pain.

He didn't kill you, but he came close; for every word you spoke he would put a bone through your tail, and for every time you followed an order he would dump a jug of Sea Tea into the tub to clear out the nastiness and offer you a bit of healing.

**_You think the tea stopped helping a long time ago..._ **

He came down what you assumed to be once a day, bringing news with him and questions, scores of questions, it was the only time you were allowed to talk and you were punished if he felt you were talking too long.

How did your tail work? Your magic? Are there others? How did you become this? What could you do with your magic? Why were you human on the full moon?

You hardly ever answered them, instead taking the punishments as they came, unwilling to put your family in danger.

**_Until things grew worse_ **

He started to talk to you how he used to, telling you jokes and looking at you hopefully, expecting you to laugh or he would bring you treats while apologizing for the way he'd been treating you, saying it was for your own good.

**_Asking you for your forgiveness_ **

He went so far as to say he loved you, that you must be his real soulmate since the other was an obvious fake, it made your blood boil and something thick settle in your stomach.

**_You wished he still hated you..._ **

As days went by and his visits seemed to become more infrequent, you started to realize you would die here, not a new thought, but it held a weight that it hadn't before.

**_You would die down here and your family would never find you, you would never get to see any of them again._ **

At that, you gave up, HoPe draining away as you finally stopped fighting the infection and fever coursing through you, staring listlessly at Sans when he would visit, not even flinching when you were punished or fresh snow was dumped over your unresponsive form.

It didn't matter, this would be over soon...

 

**_~~~_ **

 

You sank as far into the tub as you could, your tail taking up most of the space while you leaned your head back against the edge of the tub.

**_You hardly had the strength to open your eyes at this point..._ **

Sans hadn't some back in a while and you were starting to think that he wouldn't, that he just left you there to die on your own, maybe come back in a few months to bury what's left.

**_Yeah, that sounded about right, you hoped you at least got some type of marker for your grave..._ **

So having the shed door slam open was a bit of a shock, only really making you blink sluggishly in surprise, and in stepped someone who you weren't expecting to see again.

**_Papyrus?_ **

He didn't appear to see you at first, focused on the other side of the shed where a few tools still hung, and only paused when he saw the tub sitting off in the corner surrounded by garbage.

_With your head peeking out of it._

He shrieked and darted over to you, taking in your sunken features and the putrid water that the rest of you rested in, it was enough to make him gag and bring his scarf up to cover his face. "Little Sister! What..."

You blinked at him and sank a little lower into the tub, a bit disappointed that you couldn't just die alone as you'd hoped.

Orange tears beaded along his sockets and he hastily wiped them away as he took in the damage done to your tail as well as a few scattered bones that Sans had left behind, everything clicking in his skull and making guilt, shame, and utter horror curl in his soul.

"He... why would he do this? Why would he hurt you sister?"

Unable to answer, you closed your eyes and sighed, unable to see the determined gleam that entered his socket as he unwound his scarf from around his neck.

He knelt by the tub and gently started to scoop you out of the filthy water, wrapping his scarf around your tail as best he could to protect for the journey ahead.

You needed clean water and healing, and he knew the best place for that.

You didn't fight him, couldn't even if you wanted to, and lied limply in his arms as he ran, barely feeling the cold and snow as it whipped against you like it wanted to hurt you too.

Darkness ate up your vision and you let it, knowing that this time you probably wouldn't wake up.

 

**_~~~_ **

 

Papyrus sprinted through the blizzard and stumbled at the entrance to Waterfall, picking his pace back up as he headed for one of the deeper pools that he'd frequently went with Undyne to train in swimming, a secret little place behind her house.

Not that skeletons can swim, bones just weren't meant for swimming it seemed, but he knew there was a shallow ledge where he could set you and also try and tend to some of your injuries.

He only slowed when he reached the edge of the pool, wading into the hip-deep water and setting you down as gently as he could, unwinding his scarf to let you tail unfurl and stretch out.

He flinched when you whimpered and your tail curled closer to your body, the wounds leaking brown and yellow as the water washed out some of the infection that lingered on the surface.

The rest was up to him to flush out...

He knelt and kept your upper-half resting against his ribs, pulling off his gloves as green magic swirled around his phalanges and sparked against nasty cut across your collarbone.

He healed as much as he could, marveling at what looked to be shark bites and previous battles scars, before gently coaxing your tail within his reach.

Your tail was a mangled mess, shredded in some places or completely missing in others, it made something unpleasant well in his chest as he pushed as much healing magic as he could through it, only stopping when he'd exhausted his reserves thoroughly.

It wouldn't help you if he died too.

 

**_~~~_ **

 

You stirred awake to the feeling of weightlessness, similar to when you first woke up in the ocean.

Your eyes flew wide, darting around confusedly at your softly glowing blue surrounding, finally believing that you must be in hell, no place in heaven would have water the exact shade of his magic after all...

You were settled at the bottom of wherever you were on soft moss that glowed a soft cyan, your tail floating through a gentle current and felt almost numb.

Trying to remember what happened made your head throb angrily and you brought a hand up to press against your temples, noticing thick black lines scrawled across it.

 

**_DEAR SISTER, I WILL RETURN SOON WITH FOOD AND HEALING ITEMS!_ **

**_I Promise To Protect You_ **

**_PAPYRUS_ **

 

You blearily wondered how he managed to keep the ink from washing away before everything kinda clicked into place.

You weren't trapped in the shed anymore, you were probably somewhere in Waterfall actually, and Papyrus had been the one to save you, had figured out almost immediately who had out you there.

You let out a short sob, curling into yourself despite the pain that lingered everywhere; Sans would hurt him, if he could hurt his own soulmate, his other half, then he could damn well hurt Papyrus as well.

It bothered you, immensely, that the sweet skellie could be hurt because you couldn't protect yourself.

He... you owed him an apology, and your life at this point.

You could see the crystals that sparkled along the ceiling of the cave, looking so similar to the real ones that homesickness panged through your soul, eyes pricking even though you couldn't fucking cry underwater.

Could talk and breathe and all that shit, but not cry.

Moving seemed out of the question but doing nothing made you want to dig into your own skin, so you settled on slowly rolling over onto your stomach and using your arms to pull yourself across the ground, quickly coming to a drop-off that led into deeper darker water.

It was beyond tempting to let yourself float down, Sans couldn't reach you down there, but neither could anyone else. You had no idea if there were fish here and you knew Papyrus was coming back eventually, you couldn't risk it just yet.

You didn't have a choice really, you had to wait for him to return.

He was your last hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! Y'all are the sweetest little sponges to exist!
> 
> Ever wonder what kind of tail you have? Your a Ribbon eel! A type of Moray ;3


	10. Sins of the brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus's POV, 
> 
> He knows more than he wants to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE A DECISION!
> 
> That was this chapter in Paps pov.
> 
> There were a few that wanted to see Sans pov, but as I was writing it put me in a really bad mindset and...
> 
> yeah, I couldn't finish it...
> 
> Sorry to anyone who wanted that chapter, hope you guys like this one!
> 
> WARNING! This chapter has described inhumane conditions and injuries, please be careful!

Paps POV

 

He noticed that Sans seemed... off

It wasn't anything major, he still complemented Papyrus on his cooking and spent time with him and his friends whenever he had a free moment, throwing out puns and being his usual lazy self.

But he didn't miss the way Sans watched their friends, with his eyelights barely visible and a dark scowl pulling at his usual lazy grin, like he hated every single one of them, it never failed to send a shiver down Papyrus's spine.

But then someone would look his way and he'd be back to his usual self, no hint of that darkness, nothing to give away what he was really thinking.

_He was starting to feel like he didn't really know his brother as much as he thought he did..._

Then his soulmate was found dead and dread weighed heavily in his soul as he noticed that Sans didn't change, he still laughed, still had those dark looks, but no tears or sadness, only a vague defeat when she was brought up.

Papyrus slowly started distancing himself, becoming a little more withdrawn as he noticed his friends doing the same over time, the first being Undyne after she'd come back from a visit to her cousin along the south coast, lacking her usual fire.

And then Alphys, making excuses about work and her research to get out of movie marathons and picnics.

Toriel when Frisk started having horrible nightmares about Sans, not entirely knowing why she was distancing herself but knowing that it was for the best, she would miss her friend but her child took priority.

Last was Asgore after the incident at the police station when he realized that you hadn't been human, and Sans had threatened their, albeit forgotten, alliance with your race.

Papyrus felt sick as he tried to keep everyone together and happy, acting clueless to the rising tensions and forcing himself to be happy for the sake of his brother.

Who always seemed busy nowadays...

Papyrus sighed and ran a gloved hand over his teeth as he made his way through the now abandoned Snowdin, giving the now bare Gyftmas tree a nostalgic smile as he passed by.

_Things used to be so simple..._

The only reason he was down here was to return a spool of piano wire that he'd borrowed and then never used, Undyne stating that it was the only wire that sounded right in her piano.

The shed was as he left it, though he did notice that the snow around it had been cleared, he couldn't think of why someone would do that, or who for that matter, perhaps Sans came back for something?

Not many chose to stay in the underground after all...

He wiggled the knob and frowned in confusion, when had he ever locked it? Certainly not when he was last down here, maybe Sans did have something he needed to get and had locked it on his way out?

He gripped the handle tight and twisted sharply, hearing the lock snap and swinging the door open a bit harder than was strictly necessary, offering a sheepish grin to the poor door and wall before making his way over to his workbench.

He didn't like that the humans had been rather adamant that they not make puzzles on the surface, so he'd had to put most of his supplies away until they allowed puzzle building, which at this point seemed like the least important thing for the monarchy to focus on with the rising tension over the death of his brothers soulmate.

Something the humans seemed to want to pin on being the monsters fault...

He sighed and looked over to the side, face screwing up in disgust at the jugs of Sea Tea lying around and greasy wrappers crumpled up and shoved in a pile, all spread around their old tub.

**_With a corpse in it_ **

Terror clutched his soul before he saw the corpse blink, sinking a little lower into the tub, making him realize that no, it wasn't dead, certainly close but not quite yet.

_And that it looked an awful lot like-_

With a horrified shriek, he knelt next to the tub, holding back a gag as the smell of rotting fish and putrefying flesh filled his nasal cavity and lodged itself in his head.

"Little sister! What..."

You didn't really seem to be looking at him, more so looking through him, like you couldn't focus on him, and sank lower into the filthy water of the tub.

With growing horror, he inspected what he could see of your tail through the water, wiping away tears and forcing himself to remain somewhat calm at the sight of gaping wounds with your bones jutting out of them, the flesh an angry red and oozing brackish liquid into the already disgusting water, beyond infected at this point.

And bone constructs lodged in a few of the larger wounds, attacks that could only be made by himself and his brother given the faint magic signature left on them.

**_Sans..._ **

"He... why would he do this? Why would he hurt you sister?"

You didn't answer him and just sunk further into the filth, eyes sliding shut.

He gathered his will and determination flowed through him, taking off his scarf and dipping sipping it into the slimy water before carefully winding it around your tail and lifting you out of the tub, having no other way to move you at the moment.

_You needed clean water and healing, not to mention a place where Sans couldn't find you._

He knew the perfect place.

Sprinting out of the shed and into the snow, he barely broke stride as he made his way to Waterfall, hugging you a little closer as he felt the scarf start to freeze, no doubt causing you to be chilled in turn and damaging your already fragile health further.

_Just a little further!_

You went limp as he stumbled into Waterfall, spurring him to go faster as he raced to the hidden pool behind Undyne's house, more than deep enough to house you for the time being.

At least until he could figure out a way to get you out of here.

He breezed through the few puzzles that weren't deactivated and leaped over the wider parts of Waterfall that required bridge seeds, full on sprinting past Undyne's house and stumbling into the hidden pond in the back, immediately dropping your tail into the clean water and watching as filth leaked from the wounds in a brown and yellow cloud.

Now the real work began.

He knelt until the water came up to his ribcage and rested you against his clavicle, slipping off his gloves as his bones lit with green magic that he immediately pushed into you, watching as a particularly nasty cut along your collarbone closed up.

You were covered in scars, more than he remembered, long thin ones and a wide one along your shoulder that resembled a sharks bite!

Well, for all he knew it very well could be a sharks bite, it certainly looked like one...

He coaxed you tail closer to him and gently ran his phalanges over it and de-materializing the attacks, still pumping as much healing into the frail bones and thin membrane, watching in fascination as it knitted back together.

He hissed as his magic flickered and his bones started rattling from the strain of continual healing, cutting off the magic before he passed out and gently settling your upper half against the soft moss covered bottom, only hesitating a moment before letting your head dip under the surface.

_You seemed to be a creature of water, so breathing it shouldn't be difficult for you... right?_

He watched to make sure you were still breathing before leaving the pool and making his way back to Undyne's house, searching through her cabinets for anything that might be useful.

Unsurprisingly, nothing had been left behind.

He groaned and went back to find that you hadn't moved at all except for your tail which seemed to have a mind of its own as it drifted through the still waters.

"I am so terribly sorry sister, but I must leave you for a bit." He pulled out a waterproof marker from his phone and wrote a quick message on your arm. "I promise I will be back soon, I will not let you be harmed again."

With that he let your arm go and dialed someone who he knew would help.

"I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting and all the kudos, you all help keep me inspired!
> 
> Wanna say hi? Come find me over at tumblr
> 
> ninathebobeena


	11. Whats the point of healing with your shitty luck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus came back, with others, of fucking course.
> 
> Sweet asshole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't want to go! at all!
> 
> It's mainly filler for whats to come, but I felt like it was needed.
> 
> Mentions of torture, injury, bad thoughts all around

The stillness of the water was lulling and maddening at the same time, almost like time had stopped and you were just there, floating endlessly in nothingness.

~~**_Untouchable, forgotten, alone_ ** ~~

You snarled at yourself and did another lap from the shallowest end to the drop-off and back, your arms and shoulders aching from the continued use as you pulled yourself along, tail floating behind you uselessly.

You know you needed to rest, that you weren't going to heal if you kept pushing yourself like this, but you also knew that if you let your mind wander it would lead you to not so great places.

~~**_Like the fact you knew that your family would be better off without you._ ** ~~

So you kept on moving, refusing to rest until Papyrus came back with whatever he'd left to grab.

"What the _FUCK_ is going on here?!"

Which appeared to be Undick and Her Majesty.

You glared at the fish monster and pulled yourself as far away from her as you could, distinctly aware of how vulnerable you were right now, how easy it would be to attack you.

_**Like shooting fish in a bathtub** _

The thought made your stomach curl and you looked to Papyrus for an explanation for his fucking insanity. Why the hell bring two more people that hated you, wasn't his brother enough?

You flinched back as the water rippled, gaze tearing away from Papyrus and focusing on Toriel as she started wading into the pool, her eyes large and tearful as she took in your condition. "We had thought that your kind perished, how-"

You rolled your eyes and kept your distance as she kept creeping closer, tail sparking with pain as you tried to keep it from moving too much.

**_Muscular atrophy, not to mention nerve damage and torn cartilage._ **

Damn, he really fucked you up...

Thin arm scooped you up and your top half was lifted above the water, the rest carefully kept below the surface, making you flinch at the feeling of air on your skin.

"Put me the fuck down!" You snarled at Papyrus, earning a soft shake of his skull as he adjusted his grip on you, curling one arm over your ribs while the other held your arms.

"I'm sorry sister, but you need a healer with better capabilities than myself, who better than Queen Toriel? I have also brought you a good bit of food and a few tops."

You squirmed a little more but when he handed you a Crab Apple you couldn't resist, melting into him as you munched what had to be the first food item in nearly a month.

Toriel waded over to the two of you and knelt to place her hands over your tail, green magic bubbling in the water as warmth spread through you tail and soothed away some of the pain. "How did you manage to get down here? The full moon was weeks ago and the Underground has been posted as off-limits to all but former residents."

You flicked your gaze to Papyrus before screwing your mouth shut, there was no way they would believe you, they were his friends after all...

"Sans Brought Her Here, I Am Unsure As To Why..."

You hissed as Toriels magic burned a little too hot, flinching away a moment before her magic cooled down. "You don't have to-"

He scoffed and gently patted your shoulder. "I Know You A Bit Better Than You Think Sister, You Think We Won't Believe You Because We Are His Friends And Family." He gave you a strained smile as you studied him. "You Forget That We Were Your Friends Too, I Speak For Myself At The Very Least."

You rolled your eyes before flinching away from Toriel as she started on a particularly open area. "Easy there, don't really care for you to be rummaging around my insides, had enough of that these past weeks."

Toriel gave a small nod and eased up, too focused on her work to pay much attention to your conversation.

Undyne though?

She summoned a spear and started attacking a boulder at the edge of the water with a ferocity that you admired, respected even. "I should have LISTENED! You fucking TOLD ME TO MY FACE THAT HE WAS A FUCKING NNNNGAAAAAHHHH."

She gave up with the spear and just picked up the entire boulder before repeatedly slamming it into the ground, chest heaving and arms trembling as she finally dropped down next to you in the water, the boulder reduced to tiny pebbles.

You let your head loll back against Papyrus as the pain in your everything faded to a soft discomfort, letting you focus on the fact that you were painfully hungry, starving actually.

"Wouldn't happen to have brought some snacks with ya? Literally starving over here."

Undyne rolled her one good eye but shrugged off a backpack you hadn't noticed. "Yea, no Sea Tea for some fucking rea-"

Before she could finish her sentence you were rolling off of Papyrus and retching into the water, nothing but a bit of acid coming up as your whole form shuddered and heaved at the barest thought of that foul liquid.

_**And to think you liked it once...** _

Papyrus rubbed your back and whispered harshly to Undyne, pulling you back into his lap as Toriel finally finished healing what she could, her pristine white fur looking gray and ragged in the low light of the cave. "My dear, I am so sorry..."

She leaves you with that, quickly moving out of the water and motioning for Undyne to follow her, leaving you alone with Papyrus as he pulled you a little closer to shore so he could rummage through the bag without it getting wet.

"I understand bringing the Queen, but did you really think you would need Undyne to protect her from me?" You lifted your arm and sneered at the trembles that ran through it. "I'm not exactly an apex predator at the moment."

He pulled out a couple wrapped Cinnabunnies and a thermos, usual smile absent as he quietly handed you the thermos. "It... she is not here for you, Undyne I mean." He watched as you chugged the Spider Cider. "Things have changed since you've been gone..."

You took the offered Cinnabunnies and wolfed them down, your stomach growling in protest but your magic humming happily at finally being replenished. "Oh?"

You were given another Cinnabunny, eating this one a little slower and waiting for him to fill you in on what you'd missed.

**_You were not disappointed._ **

"Sans has a warrant out for his arrest," he paused and handed you a Crab Apple. "The humans have gathered information and are placing the blame on him. It has caused tensions to rise and the monarchy is... concerned."

You were conflicted, happy that Sans was being found out, but fucking pissed that he basically fucked his entire species because he's a piece of shit psycho.

~~**_Not to mention if humans ever found out about your people..._ ** ~~

"Well if this isn't a fucking shit storm wrapped up in a goddamn fucknado." You grumbled, crunching through the apple slowly. "I leave and shit goes down faster than my cousin wearing cement shoes."

Papyrus made a choked noise and slapped a hand to his teeth as his shoulders shook. "THAT WAS AWFUL!"

You rolled your eyes. "It was, but it got you to laugh."

You continued to eat while he healed the rest of what Toriel couldn't, frowning at the scars that were left behind before Undyne walked back into the cave, posture rigid with a notepad in her hand.

She cleared her throat and tapped the pad. "Given that you fall under the status of monster while in this form, I'm going to take your statement against Sans Serif." Her eye narrowed as she regarded you. "Please remain concise in your re-telling of events and any proof you could offer will go a long way in helping bring him to justice."

You huffed, glancing at Papyrus before steeling yourself, retelling everything you could remember, telling her about the shed so she could check that out if she wished since your wounds had already been healed over.

You didn't believe that anything would really come of this though, you knew Sans, they'd never catch him if he didn't want to be caught.

**_You just wanted to go home..._ **

"Anybody know the date by chance?"

Papyrus shook his head but Undyne whipped out her phone. "I guess you want to know when the next full moon is?"

You gave her a look that screamed, 'no fucking shit'.

She rolled her eye and whipped out her phone, tapping on it for a moment. "Week and a half, you've been down here for little over two weeks already." She eyed your form skeptically. "Gonna take longer than that to get you back to your old self."

It almost sounded like she wanted to keep you down here longer. You glared at her and hissed. "If you think I'm staying here for another cycle, then your fucking stupid." You pushed yourself out of Papyruses hold. "Do you have any fucking idea what happens to Sirens who never see the moon again?! She's the only reason I get to live!"

You let out a frustrated shout as your tail twinged with pain and hardly moved, snapping your teeth at Papyrus when he reached out to pull you back to the shallows for more food and healing. "Don't fucking touch me! I need to get stronger! I refuse to die!"

**"heh, so stayin' down here will kill ya, interestin'."**

_**You have the absolute shittiest luck.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a thing!
> 
> https://ninathebobeena.tumblr.com/post/185057657185/an-eel-mermaid-for-mermay
> 
> What i think reader looks like!


	12. Brotherly LoVe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers shouldn't fight, but they really shouldn't kill your friends either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL YOUR COMMENTS FILL ME WITH JOY AND EVILNESS!!!

Fuck the fact that your tail hardly worked at the moment, you swam as fast as you could away from the skeleton and towards the steep drop at the other side of the pool, hands ripping at the ground to propel you further when your tail failed you.

At this point, you'd rather finish starving to death than whatever he planned to do to you next.

You felt your soul freeze before the rest of you was lifted out of the water and into the cool air of the cave, much to the horror of everybody as you began to thrash and scream in agony.

Except for Sans, he looked like a fed up parent waiting for their kid to stop throwing a tantrum.

"ya don' scream when i skewer ya, but a little bit o' air get's ya wailin' like a babybones."

_"PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT!"_

Sans didn't even flinch at Papyrus's outburst, lazily smiling at his brother as you continued to writhe in the air, "bro, didn' expect ta see ya here, just gonna grab ma mate here and git."

"I'm not you're fucking mate you psychotic corp- **_AHHHHHHHHHHH_**!"

Your scream cut through the air as several glowing bones lodged themselves into your tail, reopening the newly healed wounds to the open air and making every twitch feel like he poured acid through your veins.

Papyrus watched in horror as Undyne charged his brother with spears in hand, only to be slammed to the ground with a horrifying crunch before going still, seeming to only be unconscious and not dead since she didn't immediately dust.

Toriel snarled and took a step forward, voice low and commanding as she drew herself up, looking every inch a Queen. "Sans Serif, Judge of the Underground and Royal Family, I command you to release her this instant and face punishment for your crimes."

Sans hesitated for a second before shrugging. "heh, last time i checked," his voice dropped before his sockets went dark. **"yer not the queen anymore."**

The bone that was aimed her way was deflected by a frighteningly large bone staff, Papyrus giving his own brother a look of utter betrayal as more bones flew towards him and Queen Toriel, intent to dust the Queen. "Brother..."

"move paps, don' want'cha ta get hurt."

"YOU HURT ME WHEN YOU DARED TO HURT OUR FRIENDS! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE SANS, DOES ANY OF THIS LOOK RIGHT? THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

Sans narrowed his sockets at him before glancing around; Undyne's form crumpled on the ground, Toriel looking as betrayed as Papyrus, her flames swirled up her arms erratically as she held herself back from attacking him.

You, hanging limp in his hold as your blood trickled into the still waters below you and coloring the once clear pool a sickening red.

At the sight of you though, everything became sharp and clear, fuzzy and soft, his thoughts calming as he smiled at your still form with a look that sent shivers down Papyrus's spine and set the Queen on edge.

Sans looked insane, and so utterly in love.

Until that smile tugged down at the edges.

At least like this you were calm, he liked when you were calm, but...

Was Papyrus trying to take you away from him? Didn't Paps see that he kept you calm like this so you wouldn't hurt anyone else? This was the best for everyone, including you.

"bro, just walk outta here, ya don' know what i've had'ta do ta keep ya safe." He brought you a little closer and shook your still form. "she's a killer, a thief, a liar, anything she told ya was ta turn ya against me."

Sans hoped that Papyrus believed him, everything he did was to keep him and everyone else safe and happy.

If that meant keeping you calm and locked away, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Papyrus squared his shoulders and lifted his staff, another easily materializing in his other hand. "On Orders From The Queen Of The Underground, I Hereby Place You Under Arrest. Release Your Prisoner and Step Forward, Any Offensive Magic Will Be Seen As An Act Of Treason And Will Only Secure You A Harsher Sentence."

Sans frowned, his sockets lidding before Papyrus felt the first stirring of magic in the air.

His brother wouldn't fight him, he would run instead.

Papyrus lunged forward and just barely managed to snag the edge of his brother's hoody before he was being torn through reality and into the intense heat of Hotland.

You were still held in Sans magic, hanging over the edge of a cliff and finally waking up as the air seared your flesh.

The scorching heat made quick work of your damp skin, roasting it and making your fins curl under the intense heat and dryness of the climate.

 _Yeah, you were definitely going to die here.._.

You weakly thrashed as your energy was quickly sapped from you, the heat making your tail curl into itself and crisp, your skin splitting and letting your blood pour out faster.

Papyrus wailed in horror and dropped his weapons in favor of reaching for you, fingers inches away from your form as you withered away right in front of him.

"STOP THIS SANS! YOU'RE KILLING HER!"

More magic wrapped around you and you were pulled towards Papyrus, the cooler air of the cliff was hardly felt as you struggled to stay awake.

_You'd be damned if Death took you unconscious, you wanted to fucking deck that smug bastard before he got you!_

Sans snarled and the ground under Papyrus trembled, but he refused, empty sockets flaring with orange as his magic tightened around you and pushed Sans off, unafraid of what his brother might do to him.

_You were his little sister, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to protect you!_

He caught you and leaped back as bones erupted from the ground beneath him, cutting the path in half and leaving the brothers on opposite sides of the gap.

Papyrus had no choice but to go further into Hotland.

He gave Sans one last look, soul sinking at the betrayed look on his usually smiling face before he wheeled around and sprinted further into Hotland.

Not that Sans would let him get away that easily.

Bones erupted from every surface and collapsed more than one pathway as Papyrus continued sprinting to the Lab that he could just make out in the distance, forcing him to leap, roll, and duck to avoid being injured.

"you need to stop paps! she's lied to you, to all of you! i just want to protect you!"

Papyrus slammed through the doors to the lab and beelined for the bathroom, barely getting the door closed before Sans appeared and disappeared again, having thought that they'd made it further ahead.

_His ruse worked!_

He turned to the sink and turned it on full blast before gently scooping water out and over your tail, flinching when you whined and tried to scoot away. "I am so sorry sister, I promised I would protect you and I have failed..."

You curled into yourself and coughed, blood wetting your lips as you slumped against the wall. "Don' be like that Paps, gonna make me cry. Ya did everythin' ya could."

_Not his fault that his brother is fucking insane..._

A dark chuckle filled the room before you were speared through the stomach with another bone, blood spewing from your mouth and over Papyrus's chest and skull.

"yer so cool bro, always takin' care of others, i think ya need a break." Sans patted Papyrus's shoulder as the taller skeleton stared in frozen horror at the blood pouring from you. "'ere, i'll take 'er off yer hands, see ya at home."

Papyrus didn't even flinch as you and his brother disappeared from the bathroom, still frozen by the blood that dripped off him and splattered across the shining tile.

He...

He fainted.

~~~

You were barely holding on to consciousness, or life, you're honestly not sure at this point.

The grass tickled your side as you coughed up more blood, numbness spreading frighteningly quick through your limbs and to your soul.

_Ah yeah, definitely death then..._

_Wait... grass?!_

You tried to blink away the darkness that was starting to eat up your vision, seeing a sea of bright green and tranquil blue, your face less than a foot from the edge of the cliff.

Clouds gathered over the churning ocean and you smiled, head lolling to the side and spotting Sans with a large dark blob fast approaching behind him.

_At least you got to see your home one last time._

_You're still gonna deck death, right in the fucking teeth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =) Oh dear reader, hopefully that isn't DEATH coming for you >=3


	13. The Forgotten Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUR BOY GETS DUNKED ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit me in the fucking face with a bat holy shit!
> 
> SO HAVE A CHAPTER!

Moray snarled as another scout left, no news about you or where you'd gone, only that the police were no longer looking into you as a suspect and you should have been home weeks ago, he'd even been in contact with a few of your human companions and they'd had no news either.

You never made it back to the ocean, that much he knew, and the others were losing hope that you were still alive.

Like fuck he was going to give up though!

"Moray-"

"don' even fuckin' say wat yer gonna say! 'm fuckin' done! she's still up there, _i can fuckin' feel it!"_

Tiger sighed and watched the skeleton mer pace back and forth, the waters around him prickling with murderous intent and scaring a few of the younger mer in their school, he was even setting Monk on edge.

She forgot how riled up he could get when he really wanted something.

"Then go get her."

Moray froze, teeth slowly parting as his eyelights zeroed in on her. "wh-"

Tiger huffed and glared at him. "If you can honestly tell me you can still feel her, somehow alive on the surface, then go. I won't stop you and I'll take the backlash from the council."

Moray stayed silent for a moment before laying a hand over his sternum, over his soul. "i swear on our beloved mother tha' i can still feel 'er, i swear on ma soul."

Tiger rolled her eyes. "Then why the hell are you still here? Get the fuck out there and bring our girl back."

Moray grinned ferally before speeding off to the area they usually beached, barely a red smear in the distance by the time Tiger blinked. "Idiot, bring her home won't ya?"

Skeleton mers, Tiger mused, surely one of the strangest monsters she's ever encountered, even if Moray was the only one.

Not for the first time, she wondered where he'd come from, and if he was even a mer at all.

 

**_~~~_ **

 

Moray barely took the time to pull on a pair of shorts and his usual hoody before he ripped open reality, stepping into the Abyss and searching for the tug of your soul.

He knew the chances of finding you in one piece, or even sane, would be asking for far too much at this point, but he'd take what he could get if it meant he got you back home.

**_Where he would never let you go anywhere by yourself again._ **

He whipped around as a whispered plea reached him, your soul crying out in utter desperation as you teetered on the edge of just giving up and letting go.

You were dying, of that, he was absolutely certain.

A new rip opened before he even had the conscious thought to do so, feet caring him up a steep slope to where your soul was fading, in the distance clouds rolled in and the once calm ocean raged, lightning flashing like knives in the dark sky.

**_He needed to get you home, he needed-_ **

Your once beautiful tail was ripped open and bleeding over the too vibrant grass, the once almost neon blue was brown with dried blood and other things that he honestly didn't want to know what they might be.

Above you stood the small blue pissant with a bone in his hand, a sad smile stretching his teeth as he looked down at you lovingly. "'m sorry sweetness, this is just better' for everyone."

Moray saw **_red_**

With a roar he charged the smaller skeleton, taking Sans off guard and nearly bowling him over before he disappeared and reappeared a little further away, glaring at Moray as bones started appearing behind him. "well aren't you rude, don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Instead of offering his hand, Sans sent the bones at Moray with a flick of his wrist, sockets narrowing as Moray batted the constructs away with a swipe of his hand, eyelights non-existant as he stared the smaller skeleton down.

" _ **what've yer done?!**_ " He snarled, red magic tinting his joints and bones erupted from the earth to encase your form, a wall to protect you from the battle to come. " ** _WHAT'VE YER DONE?!_** "

Sans took a nervous step back, hands up in a placating gesture. "easy there bud, just tryin' ta protect my family, you can get that right?"

**_That was the wrong thing to say..._ **

Reality ripped open around Moray as he roared, the skeletons of long-dead leviathans swam out of the Abyss and into the open air of the cliff, each trailed flaming red magic as they added their beastly roars to Morays, their master's rage flowing through them hotter than the waters around volcanic vents.

Sans decided now would be a great time to get the fuck out of there, only to realize he couldn't access the Void, something was keeping him from leaving or calling forth his blasters, making this a very one sided fight.

_Fuck_

He was forced into an encounter as Moray finally calmed, a manic grin stretching his teeth while his sockets relit with hellfire, magic rolled off him like nothing Sans had ever seen before.

  
**"Moray"**

**LV ~**   
**HP 5,000/5,000**

**AT 999 EXP: ~**   
**DEF 999 NEXT: ~**

**WEAPON: Wrath**   
**ARMOR: None**

**GOLD: 0**

**Did you think you were the only one?**

**You are faced with the JUDGE, JURY, and EXECUTIONER**

 

Sans sidestepped a leviathan who dove for his head, the urge to puke made his bones rattle and sweat build upon his skull in thick blue drops.

Skeleton monsters were wiped out during The War, humans feared them more than any other monster for how closely they resembled dead humans. It was something his father had told him before he'd...

_This shouldn't be possible!_

Sans sent a wave of bones at Moray as a distraction while sending three at him from behind, at a loss without the raw power that his blasters added to his battles.

_What the fuck were these things anyway?!_

Moray chuckled lowly as Sans was forced to roll out of the way as one of the smaller of his pets tried to swipe his feet out from underneath him, sending to others to watch over you in case the wall should fail.

He wasn't ever going to let that happen, he refused to lose any more of his family, he'd failed enough!

The attacks that the smaller skeleton sent at him were weak and unorganized like he was scared and couldn't quite focus his intent, too busy focusing on the leviathans in the air.

 ** _So he wasn't a complete idiot in that regards_ ,** Moray thought huffily, **_but he would have never survived The War, none of the monsters that came out of The Underground would, too weak, too soft._**

_**Too scared...** _

Moray scowled at that, there were only three monsters that he'd recognized that had survived the war, and none of them seemed to remember him, a shame really that he would have to kill their friend, but you just didn't fuck with family.

Sans stumbled too close to you and one of the leviathans caught his arm in their jaws, teeth sinking into the almost soft bone and keeping him place so Moray cold finally get a read on him.

  
**"Sans"**

**LV 3**   
**HP 1/1**

**AT 1 (1) EXP: 30**   
**DEF 1 (1) NEXT: 40**

**WEAPON: Bone**   
**ARMOR: Blue Hoodie**

**GOLD: 0**

**Retribution is no longer in his grasp, he is no longer THE TRUE JUDGE**

**The easiest opponent, can only deal one damage.**

  
Dread filled Sans's non-existent gut as Moray roared with laughter, the thing biting that much harder into his arm and drawing marrow, yet his HP had yet to drop.

"yer fucked up!" Moray howled, "yer forfeited yer power when ya killed! fuck this is _**great**_!"

Sans materialized a sharpened bone in his off hand and tried to jab the thing holding him in the skull to make it let him go, only to have another grab his other arm and sink its teeth into the bone, he was trapped. "go on then, fuckin' kill me already! _what are ya waitin' for? do it!_ "

Moray chuckled before ending the encounter, wrapping sharpened claws around the smaller skeletons fragile soul. "risked a lot of shit ta come up here before Mother Moon allows us to, gonna hafta take the consequences too, so killin' yer?" He chuckled as red magic swirled around his claws and the small soul. "killin' yer would be too easy, i've got somthin bette' in mind."

Time slowed and space bent around them as the Abyss called for the skeletons, tugging at them with chilled fingers. **_"sans the skeleton, by ancient law and forgotten history, i place upon you this curse so that you may never harm another again, what magic you have will be eaten away by the Abyss, leaving little more than enough to sustain you, what say you to your conviction?"_**

Sans struggled against the things holding them as tears built up in his sockets. "kill me, please! don' leave me like this! i won't survive! please kill me!"

Moray chuckled and tightened his grip on the panicking soul, red bleeding over the pristine white in beautiful spirals before turning black. The same swirling pattern appearing over Sans bones. " ** _may the stars have mercy on you, for i haven't._** "

Moray returned Sans's soul and called back the leviathans, giving each a scratch before sending them back to the Abyss with a promise that they would get to see you next time.

A small sob caught his attention, turning back just in time to see a half-formed attack shatter in Sans hand before the smaller skeleton gave up and picked up a rock, hand arcing high before he attempted to bring it down on his own skull.

**_But the curse was absolute, he couldn't hurt anyone, including himself._ **

The rock froze an inch from Sans skull before he was forced to drop it, small frame shaking with wretched sobs as he collapsed to the ground. "please, please, please..."

Moray ignored him as he dropped the wall around you, seeing a baby leviathan curled around your form with green light radiating from its empty sockets and covering the worse of your wounds. "well lookit, found yerself a mama huh?"

He reached to pick you up and the baby leviathan lunged for his hand, rattling threateningly before going back to healing you. "aye, feisty lil' fucker, 'm not gonna hurt her, gotta git her home."

It rattled at him louder before a rip appeared above it and a larger Leviathan grabbed it by the vertebrae with an annoyed huff and dragged the baby Leviathan away from you and back into the Abyss, the baby whining the entire time for it's newly found mother.

Moray didn't hesitate to scoop you up as the clouds overhead ripped open and drenched the two of you, lightning striking the sea and thunder rumbling through the air.

And Sans, still sobbing on the ground and clawing at his skull, futilely trying to rub off the black swirls covering his bones like a brand.

Moray rolled his eye-lights before walking to the edge of the cliff and without a second thought, right over it, plummeting to the waters below.

A massive wave slammed into the cliff and in an instant, you were both gone, the ocean greedily swallowing you up as the storm continued to rage above you and the monster monarchy finally found Sans on the cliff.

**_None of that mattered right now, you were home._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do recall Tiger saying that she had no idea what Moray was, well, I hope this answered that a bit!


	14. Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're home, safe, 
> 
> well, safe from others, your not exactly your own best friend...
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> There is some really bad thinking going on in this, self blame and warped thoughts, please be careful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT FUCKING DED!
> 
> I am actually, but hopefully i'll be getting better soon? Maybe?
> 
> Probably not...

It took weeks before you were completely healed, as in no injuries, it would take you far longer before you were anywhere near back to normal, but at least you weren't bleeding anymore, though Moray hated that they had to keep you unconscious for so long.

But it all paid off.

You didn't know where you were when you woke up, curling into yourself and whimpering as you felt the air around you shift with other presences, only to realize that the air didn't hurt and you felt almost weightless.

_Water, saltwater, home?_

It took Tiger a full ten minutes before she could get you to uncurl and look at her, her expression pained as she went back to checking over her work on you, Moray in the back guarding the entrance to the cave they kept you in. "Welcome back Minnow, we..."

She sighed and went quiet, the soft green glow of healing magic was the only illumination in the cave, meaning it must have been sometime after sundown.

"Wha-"

"don' worry 'bout nothin' right now, gonna getcha all fixed up, jus' relax." Moray rumbled, eyelight focused on something outside the cave before they flickered over to you. "everythin's fine minnow, i promise."

You wanted to say more, but something shifted against your back with a soft whine, reminding you of a kicked puppy with how sad it sounded.

If kicked puppies looked like long-dead nightmares that is...

The giant bone, _thing_ , whined at you again before slowly nudging it's skull into your lap, cooing softly when it finally settled comfortably, its large body wrapping around yours and laying against it almost cautiously.

You looked to Moray for help.

"don' look at me, the thing kept poppin' in no matter how many times we threw it back, looks like yer got yerself a familiar." He swam a little closer and attempted to touch the thing, only to have his fingers viciously snapped at. "aye, a fiesty one at that, call 'em leviathans if that helps, this one's still a babe."

It rattled in your lap and looked up at you with wide sockets, practically pleading for you to pet it. "Well shit, they're cute, where'd it come from?"

You gently stroked between its sockets and startled when it let out a high-pitched sound of content, a faint green glow lighting it's joints and the area around you, making you relax as your aches and pains all but vanished.

You blinked down at it, expression falling into a softer one. "That you little fella? Takin' good care of your mama?"

It rattled louder and the glow intensified before a rift opened above it and a massive skull popped through and grabbed the baby by the vertebrae, gently hauling it up and back into the Abyss it'd originally come from.

You huffed at having your buddy taken away, shrugging before you started lowering yourself back into the silt for a nice nap when a boney hand reached to help you and-

**_-he was reaching into the tub, the tips of his fingers digging inside your tail, agony ripped through you and you screamed and thrashed and you couldn't get away and-_ **

"-nNOW?"

You snarled low and curled into yourself, pressing into the rough-hewn stone at the very back of the cave, not really seeing your family trying to snap you out of whatever the hell was going on inside your head.

**_-he kept pouring SeaTea into the water and down your throat, it didn't heal anything anymore, but it kept you from dying and that's all that mattered to him, then his hands lit with red magic..._ **

_No, no that's wrong, red... red magic..._

The face in front of you was fucked up, the skull too large, teeth thinner and sharper than they should be, a single red eyelight trembling in his socket.

 _Red..._ "Moray?"

Moray gave a shaky smile, sharp claws barely skimming over the swell of your cheek before he snatched his hand back. "yea, just lookit me minnow, yer safe here, ain't no one ever gonna git to ya again."

You curled tighter into the back of the cave and looked around uneasily.

 ~~ _Were you? He could find you again, he seemed determined enough, he even fought Papyrus.._~~.

_...was Papyrus ok?_

~~_Of course he was, he had to be, no thanks to you. All you ever did was put him in danger, anyone close to you was in danger._ ~~

_You... you had to leave them..._

The thought sent pain rocketing through your soul and you wouldn't look up as Tiger decided to leave you alone for a bit, giving you your space for now.

_~~See that? They're running away from you, they know now that you only bring pain and destruction, why would they want you around?~~ _

"don' know wha's goin on in tha' head o' your's, but it don' seem good..." Moray settled into the silt in front of you slowly so as to not kick up too much silt, leaving himself completely visible to your curled form. "brought ya some grub, if ya think ya-"

You uncoiled and started searching for the food, snatching it from his hands when he gently held them out to you.

Small things; anchovies and herring, freshly caught from what you could tell and wrapped in seaweed, their soft bones and fatty meat perfect for getting you back up to weight and adding to your magic.

You scarfed them down and looked around for more, finding that Moray was making a small stack of the fish in front of you and away from himself.

You hesitated to reach for another pile, guilt flaring at the amount he'd placed in front of you.

_~~You've been gone for weeks, forcing them to hunt without you, you didn't earn this food, you didn't deserve it!~~ _

_~~Weak~~ _

_~~Useless~~ _

_~~Dangerous~~ _

_~~Not worth it~~ _

You didn't take any more food from the pile.

Moray watched you with a frown, sockets narrowing as you settled back and looked away from the food he'd caught for you, almost looking like you hadn't wanted to eat it.

If only he hadn't seen the raw hunger in your eyes, he might have believed you.

"c'mon minnow, gotta eat an' git yer strength back up."

You scowled at him and tried to scoot a little further away, if you'd had the magic to spare you would've flung the food in his face.

_What was he thinking? You were useless, wasting resources like this was foolish, deadly even if you thought about the upcoming winter. You weren't worth that._

_~~They'd manage without you, they had before and they will again, you just had to get away, make them hate you, make him hate you...~~ _

You snarled at him and called to your magic, wanting to fling his kindness in his face, wanting him to leave you alone.

_You just wanted to be alone..._

He snarled back at you and picked up one of the bundles, patience snapping as he pushed himself closer to you. "ya ain't fuckin' don' this, not now, not fuckin' ever!"

He curled his tail around you and wrapped an arm over yours, caging you to his chest as you started to thrash and bit at him. "LET GO! _LETGOLETGOLETGOLETGOLETGOLE_ -"

He pushed a few fish past your snapping teeth and held a hand over your mouth so you couldn't spit them out, holding you until you finally swallowed the mouthful and sagged with exhaustion. "Let go..."

Moray shifted you a little so you could rest your head against his sternum. "i ain't lettin' ya give up, i can see it. ya ain't weak, what happened doesn't define ya, and it sure as hell don' change the fact tha' yer family. we still want ya here, we still love ya."

Could you cry underwater? You might have been, regardless of physics or reality. "let go"

He nuzzled the top of your head and pet down your spine, green magic sparking at the edge of his fingers. "naw, think i like havin' ya right here, safe an' sound."

You wanted to fight still, scream and rage and tear things apart to show him that he was right, you weren't weak, but you couldn't. you couldn't believe him right now, not after everything, not while your skin still throbbed with pain and your tail would hardly move.

" _l_ et go." You murmured one last time before passing out, missing the way Moray's eyelight wobbled in its socket or the sad sigh that left his teeth.

He pressed a kiss to your temple and got a little more comfortable in the silt, willing to stay up and watch over you while you slept.

"i promise minnow, _i ain't never gonna let you go_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient with me! All your support really makes my day!
> 
> Also, FUCK BEING AN ADULT THIS SHIT IS HARD!

**Author's Note:**

> This is already finished, but if you have any suggestions for future chapters, go ahead and share!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who Am I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196526) by [Novellarisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellarisia/pseuds/Novellarisia)




End file.
